Rivalsor Allies?
by Penny.Lang
Summary: The Sakura cards escape, and Sakura and Syaoran have to get them back, with or without the help of 11 mysterious figures.
1. Chapter One: Confusing Events

Well, this is my story, Rivals…or Allies?, all re-done! I've added, bolding (yay!), italics (double yay), and colour (TRIPLE YAY!)

Chapter one: Confusing Events

__

Dreams are in Italics

****

Flashbacks are in bold Italics

**** these dotty thingies mean change of scenery 

" " Taking

' ' thinking

Sakura yawned as she stared blankly at the blackboard. Her math teacher, Miss Mackenzie, was writing up a problem. From behind her, Sakura heard Syaoran sigh heavily.

"Syaoran. Would you please come solve this problem?" Miss Mackenzie put the piece of chalk down on the desk and neatly crossed her arms, lightly tapping her small foot on the floor.

"I...um...'kay...." Syaoran stuttered, standing up and slowly walking to the front of the room, picking up the yellow chalk. He made a few scribbles on the board, then trotted back to his seat behind Sakura, who was almost asleep.

"Very good, Mr. Syaoran. I'm impressed." Miss Mackenzie glanced at her watch. "Okay. There's only ten minutes left in class, so I'll give you some free time. Just make sure you're quite." Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms. She heard chairs begin to shuffle as she fell asleep.

_A soft wind blew lightly at Sakura's brown hair. She opened her bright emerald eyes, and gasped in surprise. The classroom was gone, and in its place was a long flight of stairs. At the top rested an ancient temple. Cherry Blossom trees lined the long pathway up to the thick wooden doors of the temple. The light pink petals littered the ground. Sakura walked to the foot of the cement steps and began the long walk up._

Sakura collapsed at the top step, breathing deeply. She stood back up and nearly crashed into Syaoran.

"Syaoran? What's going on? Where are we?" Syaoran looked at her blankly and shrugged.

"I'm sensing something. I'm not sure if it's evil, though." Sakura faced the temple, gasping in surprise. Nine figures now stood on the wooden porch, their hair blowing in the warm wind. Their faces were hidden in the shadows, and their short skirts flew back and forth. The bright colors of their outfits seemed to blend together, creating a bright ball of light. The ball moved forward, stopping in the center of the group of girls. The ball of light began to take shape, first that of a peasant woman, then a noble woman, then a young child of about twelve. It suddenly stopped, taking on a final form. The form of a young woman with long black and silver hair that fell down to the floor. She wore a black mini skirt with silver streaks in it. A long silver bow attached to the back of the skirt whipped around her legs, which had a pair of knee high black high-heel boots on them. Above the skirt was a sleeveless white body suit, with a black collar. A silver bow with a black crescent moon sat in the center of her chest. The crescent moon began to glow, just like the silver sun in the center of her black choker. She had on a pair of black, elbow length gloves, with a silver top. Her facial features were clearly visible. Her lips were dark red, and were very...eerie, and her green eyes glowed mysteriously. But the most amazing thing were the huge black wings spurting from her back. Dark red and blue feathers dotted the wings. Sakura frowned, and took a step forward, then another.

"Artemis?" she asked her old friend. The goddess stepped forward, placing her hands on Sakura shoulders. A gold key shone on a silver chain around her neck. She began to lightly shake Sakura.

"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...Sakura!!!"

Sakura bolted up, startled by the loud voice. Friendly purple eyes met Sakura's wild green ones. Madison stood over her, a hand gently shaking her.

Time to go. You can sleep at home!" Her life-long friend said, smiling and the yawning girl.

"I was having a strange dream," Sakura said, picking up a pencil that had rolled onto the floor. Madison looked interested.

"What about?" she asked excitedly. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll tell you on the way home," Sakura said, grabbing her book bag.

"But my house is in the opposite direction! Sakura!" Madison called, but her friend was already out the door and half way down the hall.


	2. Chapter two: Strange Characters

Chapter 2: Strange Characters

__

Dreams are in Italics

****

Flashbacks are in bold Italics

**** these dotty thingies mean change of scenery 

" " Taking

' ' thinking

"I'm home!!!" Sakura yelled. Touya appeared.

"No need to yell, Kaiju. I'm not deaf...yet."

Sakura stomped on her older brothers feet.

"Touya! I...am...not...a monster!" Sakura yelled, her fist clenched and her face turning beat red.

"Coulda fooled me," Touya said laughing, before he retreated to the kitchen.

"Baka...." Sakura muttered as she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom. She burst through her door, tossing her book bag towards the bed.

"Stupid Touya. Can't ever leave me alone. He needs to get a life...or a girlfriend...." Sakura muttered as she turned toward her bed. She gulped. There sat Artemis, neatly removing Sakura's book bag from her lap.

"Gomen," Sakura said, taking the book bag from Artemis and throwing it across the room.

"No prob. Touya being a pest again?" Artemis asked, rearranging her long green skirt. Her black nails began to glow with some sort of magical light. Her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and as usual, it was dyed some different colour. This time it was bright, bright pink. It hurt Sakura's eyes just looking at it.

"Hai, but that's not unusual. I had a strange dream earlier," Sakura plopped onto her light blue rug.

"Oh? Do tell." Artemis sat down next to her.

~~

**__**

Sakura sat on a bench, raining pounding down around her. She sniffed, tears flowing down her face. She shook violently, shivering form the cold. 

'Why is he such a jerk?' she thought to herself, thinking about a certain brown haired boy. They had just captured the Thunder Card, and Syaoran has yelled at her for messing up. Sakura looked up at the sky, rain falling onto her face.

"WHY ME?" she souted to no one in particular, but a strong British voice answered.

**_"Because you are the Chosen one. It is your destiny to capture the Clow Cards, and to become their Mistress. It is you who is destined to have the power of the Immortals." Sakura looked up sharply, finding a woman standing in front of her. Her long white dress dragged on the ground as she slowly glidded forward, and Sakura was shocked to see that the rain seemed to avoid her. Not on drop of water rested on her._**

"Who…who are you?" Sakura asked, watching as the mysterious woman sat down next to her, folding her legs lightly. Sakura felt that rain stop falling on her, but she could still see it.

"I am Artemis. And I am here to guide you, my dear."

~~

That had been over six years ago, and Sakura, now a tall sixteen year old girl, had become very good friends with the Goddess.

When Sakura was done telling her story she glanced at Artemis, who's face was unreadable.

"So?" Sakura asked, propping herself up with her elbows. Artemis shook her head, then opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Dare da?" Sakura asked. The door opened and Touya entered.

"Dinner's done." He glanced around the room. "Who were you just talking to?" He asked.

"My self." Touya slowly nodded and left the room.

"Crazy kid. I think I should call the Tokyo Health Care Center." Sakura made a face and waited until she could hear him downstairs before tuning around, only to find Artemis gone.

"Art? Artemis. It's safe to come out now." Sakura glanced around the room. Kero popped out from under her bed.

"Sorry kid. She left." Sakura sighed and ran out the door and down the stairs.

********************************************************************************

"I can't figure out who this new enemy is." A raven haired girl said, looking up from the fire.

"According to my computer, they are very strong. We may have some difficulties beating them. That's all it says… except, well, they're not all here yet." A shy blue haired girl spoke up.

"Not all here? How many are there?" A blonde cried.

"Ah, I just say we beat them all to a bloody pulp!" A girl with short blonde hair spoke up, slamming her fist on a coffee table for emphasis.

"Yeah, I'm with Blondie." A muscular brunette responded.

"Don't call me that." The short haired blonde said leaning forward.

"Or else what?" The brunette moved forward so they were almost nose-to-nose.

"I'll...."

"That's enough!" A tall green haired girl said, her knee length hair swaying as she jumped off a couch. Everyone was surprised, for this girl rarely spoke, but when she did she was very helpful and wise.

"Yes," A new voice spoke up. Ten girls looked up in surprise at the figure floating before them.

"Artemis," a little pink haired girl said, kneeling. The green haired girl followed in suit, but the other eight just sat there, two of them, the raven haired girl and another blonde, arguing about who was cuter, Heath Ledger, or Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Heath!" The blonde shouted.

"Leo!" The other shouted.

"Heath!"

"Leo!"

"Heath, definitely." Artemis said, surprising the black-haired girl. The other beamed with pride. "Now both of you shut up. And Setsuna, Rini, please stand up. I hate it when you bow. You should know that by now."

The green haired girl called Setsuna rose slowly, her red eyes sad.

"I fear someone may be learning the Soldiers identities. We cannot have that." Artemis said as she took a seat next to an aqua haired girl.

~~

__

Sakura was at the bottom of the long flight of stairs again, but this time Syaoran stood next to her, frowning as usual. Sakura began the long climb up, then stopped, getting an idea. She grabbed her key, and pulled it off her neck.

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light; release the wand, the force ignite. Release!" Sakura yelled. The tiny key transformed into a staff.

"Fly card! Release you power into this wand! Fly card, release and dispel!" Sakura slammed the staff into the air, and the pink wand grew long white wings. She turned Syaoran. 

"Hop on,"

"I...um...ahhhh...I'd...rather walk...." Syaoran responded, going slightly cross-eyed. Sakura sighed and grabbed Syaoran's arm, hauling him onto the now floating staff. Sakura jumped on in front of him, and the quickly flew up to the temple. They jumped off and faced the tall white building. The nine figures stood there again, the moonlight falling upon them, but their faces hidden. Cherry Blossoms fell to the ground as a soft wind blew by. Then the light appeared again, transforming into Artemis, her long hair fluttering, and her dark wings glowing with a magical light. She glanced at a young woman standing next to her. The woman looked back, then stepped forward. Long, dark green hair fell past her knees. Part of it was pulled up into a neat coil on the top of her head. Her outfit was much like Artemis'. Her skirt was black, as were her collar and the two bows. Her boots were knee length and black, with thick heels on the back. On the bow on her chest sat a dark red heart. She wore a black choker with a little yellow star on it. In one of her gloved hands she held a huge key, with a big red ball on the top. Her facial features were all hidden, except for her glowing red eyes, which seemed to cut through the darkness like a red-hot knife through butter. Her eyes seemed to burn right through Sakura. The woman's eyes were angry, and sad, and yet they somehow seemed friendly.

"Who...who are you?" Sakura asked, turning to Syaoran, who had disappeared. Sakura sighed and turned back to the mysterious woman.

" I am the Guardian of Time, young one. Who are you? In all my years I have never before seen your face." The woman took a step forward, her pink lips shining, and the strange red earrings in her ears tinkling. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"I am a Cardcaptor. My name is Sakura." Sakura responded confidently. The woman looked puzzled. She turned to Artemis.

"A what?" the woman asked, turning to Artemis.

"You'll find out." Artemis replied. She turned to Sakura. "Time for you to go, Kura." Sakura looked puzzled. She blinked, but when she opened her eyes she saw a tiny yellow mouse with little _white wings floating in front of her._

~~

"Better get going kid, or else your going to be late for school again." The mouse-ish thing said. Sakura threw a pillow at Kero, who easily dodged it. Sakura jumped out of bed, quickly pulling off her pajama's and yanking on her uniform. She dashed down the stairs, running into the kitchen, not finding anybody. Then it dawned on her. She slowly walked up the stairs, then threw open her bedroom door.

"That was very mean Kero." Sakura said, pulling off her uniform and replacing it with a pair of black jeans and a black Calvin Klein t-shirt.

"What?!" Kero asked, only glancing up from his video game for a split second. A little Pikachu danced across the screen, a Charmander running after it, fire spurting from its mouth.

"It's Saturday," Sakura replied as she pulled and a pair of socks. She stood up and marched to her door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

********************************************************************************

Syaoran was sitting under a huge oak tree in the park, thinking about Sakura.

'I should just tell her I like her....' he thought. He heard a soft 'thud' next to him. He opened his brown eyes, meeting a pair of bright green ones.

"What...or who...are you thinking about? You're blushing. Never mind. I have to tell you about the strange dreams I've been having." Sakura rushed. Syaoran just blushed lightly and nodded. Sakura quickly relayed the events of her dream in class and the one she had last night. Syaoran listened intently, as did the figure hiding in the branches above their heads, its eyes slowing turning from dark green to a red and blue colour. The figure flipped backwards, disappearing.

It reappeared in a very hot room. Eight girls were sweating immensely. Another sat before the flames of a fire, chanting. Not a drop of sweat lay on her face.

"I am flame, flame is light.

I am fire, fire is sight."

The mysterious figure glanced around.

"Holy silver moon, Mars stop it! You'll kill all the girls!" The figure said loudly, waking a purple haired girl. The one called Mars snapped her head around, her trance broken.

"Artemis! Goddess, you scared me." The raven haired girl bowed slightly, then stood up. She ushered the girls outside, onto the cement steps of her temple. Cherry Blossoms stuck in their hair as they collapsed onto the cool surface. The tall green haired one nearly fainted, but Artemis held her up.

"Thank-you," she murmured, resting her head on Artemis' shoulder.

"Mars, what the heck were you doing? Never mind, we have other problems. A young girl is somehow begging to learn of the Sailor Scouts identities." The green haired girl suddenly bolted up.

"Set?" A blonde haired girl asked, her hair swaying as she looked at the tall girl. The girl called Set faced Artemis.

"This girl, is she a...card collector...or something?" Her red eyes were wide. Artemis nodded.

"CardCaptor, actually. So did you see her in your dream last night, Set?" Setsuna nodded.

"That's how she's learning of you identities. She doesn't mean to, but for some strange reason their coming to her. And I'm afraid I can't prevent them. Sakura, the girl, puts up a block so I cannot access her dreams." Artemis said, and Setsuna gulped. Artemis called only Setsuna by her real name. All the others had planetary names. If she ever did call one of the other girls by their real name, she was obviously really mad at them, which was rare.

"I've known Sakura for six years, and I do trust her, but your new enemy seems to look into peoples dreams. They might target her, then discover who you are. Then there would be trouble. I mean, I don't want to start dressing in a little mini skirt and start fighting. Don't you guys get embarrassed when you do that?" Artemis asked sincerely. The girls all frowned.

"Nope." They chorused. Artemis laughed

****

********************************************************************************

Sakura had left Syaoran sitting under the oak, and continued to wonder around Tokyo. She soon found her self in Juban, an area she had only visited once before, when buying amulets from the temple. She had brought her wallet, so she decided to go buy some more. She wondered past the arcade, when a cute blonde was sweeping the sidewalk. His name tag read 'ANDREW'. Sakura gave him one last glance, then jogged towards the temple.

'I'm gonna have to bring Madison here. I'm sure she'll like to check out that cutie.' Sakura smiled and looked up, towards the temple. She gasped. It was the temple from her dreams! She glanced around. There were too many people to use a card, so Sakura began the long climb up.

Sakura was out of breath by the time she reached the top. She looked around. 'Just like in my dream.' she thought. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black haired girl appeared before Sakura, a thin piece of paper in her hand. She begun to wave it around.

"Evil spirits, be gone! I curse you! May thou perish at the hands of our great goddess, Artemis. May you be trapped in Tartarus for eternity!" The girl shouted, slapping the piece of paper and Sakura's forehead.

"Raye! Don't!" a voice called out, but it was too late. The voice was the last thing Sakura heard before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter three: A Little Accident

Chapter 3: A Little Accident

Setsuna dabbed Sakura's head with a cold cloth. The young girl had been unconscious for almost half an hour.

"Raye, what did you do that for?" Michiru asked, flipping her aqua hair with her hand.

"She has a strong magical power. It's evil, yet not.... Now I'm confused!!" Raye responded. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, finding herself lying in somebody's bedroom. Posters of pop bands littered the ceiling. Fie girls were sitting on the floor, another sat beside Sakura, gently dabbing her head with a cloth.

"Please excuse Raye. She can be quite strange sometimes," the young woman said quietly.

"I resent that!" A voice said a little to loudly, causing Sakura to wince.

"Shhhhh!!" a little pink haired girl hissed. Sakura grinned and sat up, glancing at the girl beside her. Long green hair was being blown around by an air conditionair in the roof.

"You...look familiar....Have we met before?" The green haired girl asked. She looked like the girl from Sakura's dream. But it couldn't be! Could it?

"I...don't know.... Possibly." Sakura said innocently. Setsuna eyed her.

"Are you sure? I'd swear I've seen you somewhere before." The girl continued to pry. She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm Setsuna. The girl who hit you over the head is the Shinto Preistest here. Her name is Raye," Setsuna said, pointing to the raven haired girl, who stood up and bowed slightly.

"Do you always hit your customers over the head?" Sakura asked throwing her feet over the edge of the bed. Raye ignored her, plopping back down on the floor. Setsuna grinned.

"The little pink haired girl is Rini, and her purple haired friend is Hotaru. The blonde is Mini, and the aqua haired girl is Michiru." Sakura regarded each of them with a nod. A thin blue haired girl opened the door, a lap-top balanced on her hand.

"Um, excuse me. There's a young man here for you, miss." She nodded toward Sakura.

"Amy! Put down that stupid computer!" The blonde, Mina said, jumping up to her feet, and lunging for the computer. Amy dodged and stumbled farther into the room. Big mistake. Mina now had her corned between the dresser and the bed, the blue haired girls back pressed against a BackStreet Boys poster.

"Please excuse me," Sakura said as she trotted out of the room, hearing the blue haired girl say:

"The boy's pretty cute, if I do say so myself. Mina! Give me back my lap top! Miinnnaaaaa!!" The blonde whipped past Sakura, as did Amy. The ran into a large, brightly lit room. Sakura followed.

"So how old are you cutie?" a young female voice asked.

"I...um...I...." a male voice stuttered. Sakura stood in the door frame, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm being attacked by five girls!" Syaoran shouted, pulling out of a brunettes grasp. A short haired blonde cleared her throat.

"Okay four girls! But it still isn't funny!!" Sakura felt sorry for Syaoran. No... I changed my mind, she didn't feel sorry. 

"'Scuze me ladies, may I please have my boyfriend?" Sakura asked sweetly. A blondes head snapped up.

"Boyfriend?! Awww, man!" she whined.

"Serena, you already have a boyfriend!" the brunette said, giggling. The short haired blonde just laughed, and Amy and Mina continued to bicker about the computer.

"Give. It. To. Me!" Amy shouted. Mina smiled.

"Nope! Haruka, catch!" She replied, tossing the computer to the short haired blonde. 

"Ohhh...com-pu-ter." Haruka pronounced the words like a little girl as she caught the flying lap top mid air. She then pretended to drop it. "Ooops!" Syaoran and Sakura took this time to bolt out of the room, and out the thick wooden doors of the Shinto temple.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I sensed something a while after you left, so I followed you're aura. I saw you get whapped over the head, so I waited here for you to gain consciousness, but was soon discovered by a group of giggling fifteen year olds." he said

"Ooooh. That's sooooooo cute!" a voice said from behind them. Sakura spun around. There stood Raye and Setsuna. Raye was making kissy faces, and Setsuna was rolling her red eyes. Syaoran blushed and turned away.

"We heard the really noisy girls, and figured they'd found something of interest, which is unusual. Raye! Stop that! You just damaged the poor girl, stop embarrassing her!" Setsuna slapped the back of Rayes head, causing her to bite her lip.

"Oww!!" Raye begun to dance around, howling in pain.

"Like I said, she's pretty strange. Are you okay?" Sakura nodded.

"That's great. Please excuse me, but I must be getting home. I have an appointment I cannot miss. And do me favor, don't sue Raye. She can't afford it." Setsuna said before she ran down the cement stairs.

"Hey!! What do you mean by that!" Raye shouted.

"Can we PLEASE go now. I've had enough of this nut house!" Syaoran whispered loudly. Sakura giggled.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I've been getting strange vibrations lately. I think you came to get these." Raye handed her three amulets. Sakura nodded and reached for her wallet.

"No charge. I may have caused you some brain damage." Raye said, laughing. A loud crash erupted from the temple, followed by a few shrieks.

"Ohmigod. Please excuse me. I've got to go see what those nitwits broke." Raye bowed, then ran through the temple doors, which slammed behind her.

"So, the only excuse you could think up of was that I was your boyfriend?" Syaoran asked, smirking.

"Hey I can go back in there and say we just broke up. I'm sure they would love to comfort you, Syaoran." Sakura replied, placing her hands on her hips. Syaoran gulped and ran down the cement steps, pulling Sakura with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna closed her apartment door, tossing her keys on a small table.

"I saw Sakura today." she said to the living room.

"I know," a voice said "and I'd like to thank you." Setsuna walked in, throwing herself into an overstuffed chair.

"Thank me for what?" Setsuna glanced up at her guest.

"For protecting her from Mars. That girls gonna kill somebody one day, but I don't want it to be Sakura." Artemis stood up and began to pace, her long black skirt swishing.

"She's a very sweet girl," Setsuna said, leaning back. Artemis stopped pacing and gave her a strange look.

"Sakura, not Raye." Setsuna said, shaking her head. Artemis smiled.

"I know."

*******

Sakura stood in front of the temple, Artemis and the Guardian of Time, facing her. The green haired girl, Sailor Pluto, was speaking.

"Artemis has filled me in on everything about the Clow cards. Or should I say Sakura cards? I looked into the future, the very close future. Your cards are going to be rescattered by some strong magic, a magic which intends to do you no good. Where they will land, I am not permitted to tell, I'm afraid. Most of them will gain up on you, causing your death if you are not careful. I fear that you and Syaoran are not strong enough to defeat them, so we," she gestured to the figures in the shadows around her "will help you. Is that alright?" Sakura nodded.

"Can you at least tell me when?" Sakura asked. Sailor Pluto nodded.

"On...." Artemis jumped suddenly, her wings twitching, and she glanced around slowly.

"Company," she pointed to her left. Standing among the Cherry Blossom trees was a girl, her black hair blowing in the wind. Meilin. Artemis spun to a girl standing directly behind her, a deadly looking glaive in her right hand.

"Saturn, would you please do something about the intruder?" Artemis winked at the short girl. She nodded excitedly, and stepped into the moonlight. Her uniform was the same as the others, but is was all dark purple. Her purple eyes began to glow, and her short purple hair thrashed around her face, being blown by some invisible force. She began to jog toward Meilin, but Sakura stopped her.

"Wait!" Saturn stopped and turned around, bowing. "Don't kill her. She's...kind of an old friend." Saturn looked at Artemis, who sighed and nodded, picking up a black cat at her feet. Sailor Saturn swung her glaive in Meilins direction. Meilin shrieked and ran away. Saturn grinned and walked back to Artemis.

"Piece of cake." Artemis smiled. She turned back to Sakura, and her smile disappeared.

"Sakura! Behind you!" Sakura spun around, only to get punched in the face by DARK. 

**********

Sakura bolted awake, sweat dripping off her face.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Sakura tried to reassure herself, but it didn't work. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed, and pulled open her desk drawer, pulling out the Clow book. She took the key off her neck and opened it, dropping the leather book in surprise. The cards were gone!


	4. Chapter four: One down, fifty one to go!

Alright, and here we are with chapter 4! I've had two more reviews since the last chapter, but I **_think_** it may one count as one. Yue-chan reviewed **twice**. LOL!

yue-chan 2 002-05-11 

I am really glad i made you laugh. I guess that i was high on sugar but i'd like to say and i'd like you to take no offence or anything but because you are posting it very slowly you are ... as i said don't take it personally and all but... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING POSTING IT PAINFULLY SLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! You see the story is super awsome. By the way i just read Cheerleading Daze and i would like ot say it is really good. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OH sorry i thought i saw you glaring at me. * Whisper Whisper* SHE IS. WHAT. HHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP. oh well guess i'm still high on sugar. i promise that i will try to review every chapter. I will be your loyal reviewer. K :)

Yea, I was really hyper on sugar, too. But now I'm not L . So, I guess I'm gonna have to go get some! J YAY!! Ok! Uhm…yea, Cheerleading Daze was kinda…messed up. But that's ok! I have a really really really good idea how to fix it, thanks to a reviewer. But a story that I really recommend you read and review(and not just because no one else has) is the Tarot Series. I actually like that one. But then again, I AM the author…. Oh well. Don't worry hun, I'm not glaring at you! I'LL POST FASTER, OK?! OK!

yue-chan( of course who else would send you a review 2 times in 10 minute about nothing at all) 2002-05-11 

Hi it's yue-chan again. I had to review again on this chapter because i wanted to say thanks. I forgot to tell you in my review of chap. 4 it made me more able to consontrate more on the story.  
BY the way i just remembered... HOW COULD YOU POST IT SUPER SLOW. EEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL, EEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL,  
  
HAve i scared you yet If i have i'd like to say MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA  
  
Ta,k:)

Uhm…what the heck are you talking about. Another question, what the heck are you smoking? Just kidding, but really, what are you talking about. That made no sense. Ok, I'm going to go get more sugar. Please, excuse me, and enjoy this chapter of ::in deep announcer voice:: **RIVALS…OR ALLIES? **

Chapter **four**: One down, fifty one to go!

__

Dreams are in Italics

****

Flashbacks are in bold Italics

**** these dotty thingies mean change of scenery 

" " Taking

' ' thinking

"What do you mean their gone?" Kero shouted

"I mean they disappeared. Poof. They left the building. They're not where they should be!" Sakura shouted back. Syaoran stepped between them.

"Kero, it's not her fault." he said.

"The only one I have is **_FLY_**. Damn, why did that dream have to come to me so late?" Sakura slammed her fist on the table beside her. Syaoran looked down at her.

"You mean the one you had last night?" Sakura nodded. Tomoyo looked up from her book.

"What dream?" she asked

"The Guardian of Time said that while I was sleeping the cards would be 'magically re-scattered.' She said they, the cards, were going to turn on me, try to kill me. She said that her and the other girls with her would help Syaoran and I. Then Artemis sensed something. It was Meilin." Sakura began.

"Meilin? I thought she went back to Hong Kong. Why was she in your dream?" Tomoyo asked, hanging off the edge of Sakura's bed. Kero had left the conversation and returned to his video game, SMASH BROS. Syaoran nodded.

"She did."

"Anyway. So Artemis sends a girl next to her to get rid of the 'intruder'. The girl steps into the moonlight. Her outfit was the same as Artemis', except purple, and she didn't have wings, and in her hand she held a weird weapon. Like the one the Grim Reaper has." Sakura said, unplugging Kero's video game.

"A glaive." Kero said, flying into the air. "Now plug my game back in." He said to Sakura. Syaoran huffed.

"Stuffed animals don't play video games." He said smugly.

"I. Am. Not. A. Stuffed. ANIMAL!!" Kero yelled. Syaoran began to argue, by Sakura clamped a hand firmly around his mouth.

"She runs after Meilin, but I tell her not to hurt her, so she scares Meilin away. She laughed and walked back. Artemis turned towards me, and yelled for me to watch out. I spun around, and **_DARK_** punched me in the face." Sakura finished. Syaoran looked towards her, pulling her hand from his mouth.

"I say we look around Juban for a while, see if we find anything unusual." Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo flipped off the bed. 

"Great! I'll go grab my video camera. C'mon Kero." Tomoyo dashed out the door. Sakura called out the **_FLY_** card and opened her bedroom window, hopping onto the roof. Syaoran followed.

"Guys? Guys! Soooo not fair!" Tomoyo whined, entering the room again.

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I'll make it up to you, promise!" Sakura said as she and Syaoran flew towards Juban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Girls? We have an attack in the park! Hurry! The creature is attacking civilians. Got it?" A blue haired girl shouted into her watch, people looking at her like she was insane.

"Got it!" eight voice responded. Four girls ran out of an arcade. Two others ran out of the race track, and another two out of an apartment building, all of them heading towards the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran sensed something coming from the park, so he and Sakura landed in an alley, running to the grassy field. When they got there they found **_WOODY_** attacking people.

"What is she doing? I thought she was a friendly card!" Sakura exclaimed to Syaoran, who stood among the trees beside her.

"Didn't that girl say they were going to team up on you? Maybe she's trying to spite you. Did you take her for a walk everyday like the Owners Manual said? You didn't? Oh, No! It's the end of the world!!" Syaoran declared dramatically. Sakura punched him in the arm. Hard. She stepped forward.

"Woody. Woody, please stop!" Sakura yelled to her card. Nine figures stood in the shadows, using the trees as the camouflage.

"What the heck is she doing?" a tall brunette asked, stepping forward to stop Sakura. A firm hand held her back.

"No. Let's see what she's doing." a blonde said, her pigtails being blown in the wind.

"She's going to get herself killed!" another blonde exclaimed.

"No," a light voice said fixedly. Eight pairs of eyes turned to a tall red eyed girl holding a giant key. Her black uniform did not sway a millimeter as she made her way to the front of the group, pointing of delicate finger at Sakura.

"Watch."

Sakura took another step towards **_WOODY_**, who had a young child and its mother tangled in her branches.

"Woody. Please put them down," Sakura paused, and **_WOODY_** was about to drop the mother on her head.

"Nicely!" Sakura finished. **_WOODY_** spun the mother around, placing her on the ground. But she still held the boy.

"Mistress....We, **_FIREY, WINDY, WATERY, EARTHY, POWER_**, or myself want to do this, but the other forty six said they would kill us if we didn't, and I know they will." **_WOODY_** whispered.

"Please, Woody. You're my friend. Please give the child back to his mother. He doesn't deserve this." Sakura pleaded. **_WOODY_** looked at her with sad eyes, and the young child began to scream as **_WOODY_** tightened her hold around him.

"Elements! Lightning!" Syaoran called from behind Sakura. Lightning formed in the sky, electrocuting **_WOODY_**.

"Syaoran stop! You're hurting the child!" Sakura cried. Syaoran stopped.

"Fine then. We'll have to do this manually." Syaoran snatched something invisible out of the air, which turned into his sword. He sprinted towards **_WOODY_**.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran skidded to a stop. Sakura removed her key off her neck.

"_Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light; Surrender the Wand, the force ignite. RELEASE_!" the tiny key transformed into a long, pink staff.

"What the-" A girl with black hair hidden in the trees exclaimed.

"**_FLY_**! Surrender your power into my wand!" Sakura shouted. Long, white wings sprouted from the end of the staff. Sakura hopped on, flying to Syaoran.

"Okay, this is getting too strange. Even for me!" a short, purple haired girl exclaimed. Eight others 'shhhh'ed her.

"Kay! Take a pill!" the short girl exclaimed, holding up her gloved hands.

"Okay. Syaoran, I'll fly over to Woody and distract her. You go cut that boy down, before his guts start spilling out." Sakura flew over to **_WOODY_**, and began to circle her head.

"`C'mon Woody. Be a good girl. Look at me....Let Syaoran get close enough," Sakura whispered. **_WOODY_** looked at Sakura, her brown eyes wide. Syaoran scrambled forward, chopping at the branches. **_WOODY_** howled in pain, causing him to topple into a group of girls hidden in the trees, but not before he sliced through the branch holding the boy. He began to fall, so Sakura quickly flew below him, catching him right before he hit the ground. Sakura handed him back to his mother, who began crying. Sakura flew back to the hurt card.

"Woody! Return to your power confined! Woody!" **_WOODY_** slowly returned, but not before quietly whispering, "Sorry, Mistress...."

"Syaoran? Syaoran...are you okay?" a voice asked. Syaoran opened his eyes, finding a young woman standing over him, long blonde hair tied into pigtails fell over her face.

"Um...yeah. How do you know my name?" Syaoran stood up, offering his hand to a pretty blue haired girl he had knocked over. The blonde giggled.

"We've met...." was the blondes only response before she disappeared.

"Syaoran!! Syaoran, are you alright?!" Sakura called as she ran over.

"Yeah. These girls broke my fall," he yelled back. Sakura joined him.

"What girls?" she asked. Syaoran looked around. The only girl remaining, the blue haired one, was quickly sprinting away.

"Their gone...." he said. Sakura lightly kissed his cheek. 

"I'm very impressed by what you did." she said quietly. Syaoran blushed.

"It was nothing. Let's go home." Syaoran replied, slowly walking away, leaving Sakura to gaze at his back.

Sakura sat on her bed, the **_WOODY_** card in her hand, and her staff in the other.

"Woody- come out." Sakura said, throwing the card in the air and striking it with her wand. Long, thick branches began to come out of the small card.

"Hey! Be good!" Sakura said strictly. The branches disappeared, and out of the card stepped a young woman, long ivy vines for hair. She wore a pale green dress, and wore a pair of silver sandals on her feet. A huge emerald hung from a thin silver chain, a gift given to her by Artemis.

"Woody, you said all the cards are teaming up on me. Why?" Sakura asked the pretty card, gesturing for her to sit next to her on Sakura's bed.

"You caught all the Cards after Windy accidentally blew them away. That was fine with the Cards, but when they became Sakura cards....That went okay with some, but the others didn't like it. Clow made them...us. They didn't find it fair that you were erasing Clow's work, and calling it your own. But as I said, some of us are happy to be yours. You're so much nicer than Clow ever was!" **_WOODY_** smiled, as did Sakura.

"Do you know where they all are?" **_WOODY_** shook her head, the ivy vines shaking.

"No. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." **_WOODY_** responded. Sakura was shocked. **_WOODY_** shook her head.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Like I said before, they will try to kill you," Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Woody. Could ya please return to your card? I'd like to go over to Syaoran's, so you can tell him your story." **_WOODY_** nodded and disappeared back into the card. Sakura grabbed it out of the air and quickly ran out the door and down the long flight of stairs.

"Touya! I'm going out!" She yelled and bolted out the door before her brother could respond. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura banged on Syaoran's apartment door. She could hear shuffling inside, the a loud crash, and a young man swearing. Finally the blue door opened, revealing Syaoran, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Oh, Sakura. Hi. Ummm...what are you doing here?" he asked, blushing a bright shade of crimson.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked politely, tilting her head. Syaoran nodded and pulled the door open wider, allowing her to enter the dark apartment. As soon as the door was closed Sakura called out **_WOODY_**.

"Listen to her story," Sakura said sitting down in an over stuffed chair, "It may be worth something."

*************


	5. Chapter five: Invader of Dreams

Guys, I switched to the Japanese chant for calling out the Clow Key in this chapter. Sorry! Please, don't throw rotten tomatoes or eggs at me! 

yue-chan( hi it's me again:) 2002-05-12

I promise that i will read Tarot Card k:) IF you post this one please add something about the update on Tarot Card cause I read the summery and well I LOVE it, well at lest the summery. I Know that one of my reivews didn't make any sense I was high on sugar and in a hurry to get the review done. Know tha i know that your not glaring i can stop being scared. Now my mom is glaring at me. I guess i will have to live life being glared at. OH! Sorry I'm going into my lifes story. I have an idea for how fast you can post the story. Post a chapter every other day or just every day. Got to go.  
  
Ta:)

Hi again! Thank you, please, do read it, and, oh, look, you did! Lol, thank you! Uhm, I will tell you when I update the Tarot series, but I'll also tell you when I update Cheerleading Daze, my other very…messed up story ^.^' Are you always hyped up on sugar, love? It appears so… lol, is you mother glaring? My father's glaring at me for the music being up too loud. Oh well, if he doesn't like it he can leave. Lol.

crystal-chan 2002-05-12 

He.. Will Hotaru have any big part in this story? She's my absolute most favorite character! Thanks for E-mailing me!

Hey Crystal-chan. Uhm, well, she's mentioned quite a few times in the story, and a few in the epilogue, but I wouldn't call it a big part. I'm re-writing the end chapters, so I can add in more of her for you, if you wish. It's no problem, and I'll e-mail you for the remaining chapters as well. I think theres…8 or 9 more….

Chapter **five**: Invader of Dreams

*********

__

Sakura was standing at the top of the temple again. Another girl was standing next to The Guardian of Time.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The Soldier of Silence and Death." The girl whispered, her purple outfit swaying. Her short dark purple hair blew in the warm wind. It was the girl who scared off Meilin. Sakura slowly nodded.

"So. You have caught **WOODY**. Very good. Like the card said, some of the others will join your side. The others won't. We'll try to help, but so far you've been helping us." Artemis said, flying over to Sakura.

"You need to watch out. They will try to kill you. I'll try to protect you, as will Setsuna. But I'm afraid we cannot be there 24 hours a day. Well...I can. But I won't be. I have business in other dimensions to take care of. But like I said, Setsuna," she motioned to the tall green haired girl, "and Saturn," she pointed to the Soldier of Death, "will help you. But please Sakura, be careful." Artemis said quietly, flying back to the figures, their forms becoming slightly more visible. Sakura could almost fully see a young woman, her aqua hair flying around hr face. She smiled at Sakura. Sakura nodded to her and turned around. She closed her eyes and braced herself to be punched in the face. But nothing happened. She slowly opened one eye, then the other, not finding anything. She turned back around, looking towards her Goddess, and instead come face to face with Meilin.

"Don't try to steal Syaoran from me, Kinomoto. Or else!" Meilin shoved Sakura. As Meilin ran away Sakura wobbled back and forth on the top of the cement stairs, but she couldn't balance. She fell backwards.

*********

THUD

"Ow!! Get. Off. Me. NOW!!!!" Kero shouted at the top of his tiny, cotton lungs. Sakura opened her eyes, then quickly sat up, hitting her head on her bed-side table. She moaned, discovering that she was lying on the floor.

"Sakura!! Get off me!!" Kero yelled again.

"Shhhhh. You'll wake everybody. Then what'll they think when they see a talking stuffed animal? Huh?" Sakura hissed.

"Well, get off me and I won't have to yell!" Kero said, trying to push the tall sixteen year old off him. Sakura sighed and stood up, untangling herself from her quilt. 'Why does Meilin keep invading my dreams?' Sakura asked herself. This had been the fourth one so far, except every one was slightly different. Another girl would appear. Last time it was a short, blonde haired one, clad in a blue uniform. The time before that it was a brown haired girl in a green uniform, and previous to that a blue haired girl with a blue unform on, who started to play on a little blue computer. This time it was the aqua haired girl. She glanced at her bright green clock as she sat down on her bed. 6:27. Sakura sighed again.

"No way I'm going to get back to sleep," she said, so she threw on a black skirt and a light pink shirt and trotted out the door, hearing Kero snoring loudly in his drawer. Sakura quietly sprinted down the long flight of stairs, jumping into her shoes. It was Monday, but luckily there was no school due to some stupid teachers conference. Sakura quietly slipped out the front door, closing it securely behind her careful as to not wake anyone up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura now sat under a willow in the park. 'Maybe I should just tell Syaoran I like him. He is pretty cute....' Sakura thought, smiling. She stood back up, looking around. Nobody was out, so Sakura pulled the Key of Clow off her pale neck.

"_The Key That Holds The Power Of The Darkness._

Reveal Your True Form To Me.

I, Sakura, Commands Thee Under Convert.

Release!"

The pink staff appeared in her hand, her silver nails flickering in the dim sunlight.

"**_FLY_**! Release and dispel!" White wings sprouted on the end of the staff. Sakura jumped on, heading towards the temple in Juban.

'I'm gonna need lots of good luck charms if I'm going to re-capture all the cards.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So do you get it? I need you two to watch her. I will help, but we're having trouble in Epsilon, and you know how the Eplongs get angry if I don't show up. I also have to go to Neptune and Uranus. The mermaids on Neptune are drowning Princess Lepia's suitors, and the Harpies on Uranus are eating the village people," Artemis shook her head, smiling. Setsuna grinned, and Hotaru shivered. "So, since you two are my strongest, I would appreciate it if you guarded her." Setsuna nodded.

"I know we're your strongest, but our powers are…well, our strongest ones would kill us. Then what good would we be? I don't know how well we'll be able to hold up." Setsuna paused. Artemis nodded, understanding. She placed her hands on two girls' foreheads.

"Delphino, Ying Fa.

Protectros mi Una et Toru.

Protectros Ying Fa.

Fro Alpha deus Omega,"

(The sacred Sakura. The protectors, my Setsuna and Hotaru. Protect Sakura. From Alpha, to Omega.)(That's copyright to Adjrina Industries! If you take, you must pay me a $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 fine! And just to tell you, I don't have a sense of humor. I'm totally serious!)

A bright flash leapt from Artemis' hands, leaving Setsuna and Hotaru dazed. 

*************

Sakura saw Artemis and Setsuna, sitting on the top steps of the temple, followed then the bright flash. She flew over, quietly levitating over their heads. She watched as Setsuna shook her head, and Hotaru attempted to stand up, but failed.

"Boo!" She said loudly, causing Hotaru to scream and bury her head in Artemis' silver silk dress. Artemis herself nearly had a heart attack and Setsuna smiled.

"You shouldn't do that. Hotaru scares easily! But I think I discovered something that could actually kill Artemis!" Setsuna said, and Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I was bored." Setsuna nodded and winked.

"Aren't you up kinda early? You normally sleep `till noon." Artemis said, shooting an evil glance at Setsuna, who just began to whistle, and pushed the shaking Hotaru off her. Sakura jumped off her wand. 

"I had a nightmare. Meilin tried to kill me. She pushed me down these stairs." Sakura looked downward, shaking.

"Well. It's always good to know that the guy who you have a **major** crush on fiancée is trying to kill you through you dreams. I've actually done that a couple of times." Artemis said, brushing off her skirt, staring into space. Sakura glared at her, sticking out her tongue. Artemis grabbed it, causing Sakura to fall into Setsuna's lap. Sakura quickly front flipped off, sitting on the cool steps.

"I'll never win," she muttered to herself. Artemis shook her head.

"No, you never will." She turned to the other girls, avoiding a glare from Sakura the was strong enough to kill Artemis, an immortal goddess.

"You two have a new transformation phrase. It's your planet, then Eternal Bliss." As the two girls nodded their communicators beeped.

"Girls. Another attack in the park. We'll have difficulties getting in. There's a force field surrounding it, but we'll deal with it when we get there. Go!" A voice said. Setsuna stood up, brushing off her butt.

"Pluto. Eternal. Bliss!" Setsuna disappeared, and in her place stood Black Eternal Pluto, just like in Sakura's dreams. But now thick black and silver streaks ran through her hair. Her tiara was gone, and in its place was the symbol of Pluto, done in black. Sakura nodded.

"Cool. Wings They always come in handy." she said. Hotaru gulped.

"Eternal. Bliss!" Artemis whispered, disappearing. She reappeared a moment later, dressed as she was in Sakura's dream. Hotaru gulped again.

"Uh oh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later all the girls were standing in the park. That is, all of them except Artemis, Pluto, and Saturn.

"Get these thing off my back!" a voice yelled. All the girls spun, finding Sakura and Artemis dragging Saturn into the park. A woman with green and black hair followed close behind, shaking her head. Sakura and Artemis threw Black Eternal Saturn to the ground. Saturn sat up.

"I. Don't. Want. WINGS!!!!!" Black Eternal Saturn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Saturn? What the-?" Sailor Jupiter began, taking a step forward.

"Firey!" Sakura cried, running toward the card. BONK!! Sakura tumbled to the ground.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that force field thingy." she said, and Sailor Mercury shook her head, typing on her little computer. Sakura ulled out her staff, calling out theF **_FLY_** card, none of the other girls paying any attention to her. Sakura jumped up on the wand, flying up, directly over the force field.

"I've almost got it, but you'll have to move fast. I won't be able to hold it up very long and I don't wan...." Mercury stopped, noticing Sakura inside the field.

"See Mercury, you don't need that funky, hi-tech computer!" Sakura said slowly, as if speaking to a little child. Mercury scowled as Sakura laughed, trotting to **_FIREY_**. **_FIREY_** frowned, then jumped on Sakura, hugging her tightly.

"Stop it Firey!! You're not supposed to listen to her! You're supposed to obey us!!!" A voice called out. **_FIREY_** spun, finding **_DARK_** and **_LIGHT_**. **_FIREY_** stuck her tongue out at them, releasing a breathless Sakura.

"Ummmm...who is that girl?" Sailor Neptune asked, pointing to Pluto.

"Neptune! Jeez! I never took you as an idiot!" Black Eternal Pluto responded.

"Puu?" Mini Moon asked, stepping towards her guardian. Pluto nodded. Sailor Moon leaned around Sailor Mars.

"What in Hades happened to you?" she asked slowly. Sailor Venus whistled.

"Yeah, ya look like Artemis, and that is never a good thing!" Artemis lunged for the Soldier of Love, who jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding Artemis' death punch.

"It's her final transformation. I need her strength now, so-" Artemis was interrupted by Sakura, who was yelling loudly.

"Firey! Return to your power confined!!" Flames surrounded Sakura as **_FIREY_** disappeared back into the pink card. Sakura faced **_DARK_** and **_LIGHT_**, making one of her evil faces. **_LIGHT_** gulped, then ran. **_DARK_** sweat dropped, then followed the fleeing card. Sakura giggled and did a quick back flip.

"Two down, fifty to go!" She punched her fists into the air, like Ash on Pokemon, when he catches a Pokemon thingy.

"Fif...ty? Like, five zero? Five times ten? Half of a hundred?" Pluto asked, her eyes wide.

"Forty seven, actually." Syaoran said, stepping out of the trees, handing Sakura the **_SWORD_**, **_SHIELD_**, and **_WATERY_**.

"Ohmigod! Thank you!" Sakura jumped on Syaoran, hugging him tightly. Sakura pulled away, jumping up and down excitedly. Syaoran blush a deep crimson, bowing to cover it.

"Ohhh...you two make such a cute couple!" Uranus said, smiling wickedly. Sakura glanced wide eyed at Syaoran, who was turning an unnatural shade of red, one not known to the human race. Sakura looked back at the Sailor Scouts. All of them were grinning. At least, almost all of them. Saturn was having a mental breakdown. Artemis was struggling to calm her down, saying the wings would go away once she de-transformed, but Saturn wasn't listening. Pluto was sitting cross legged on the small Sailor, reading a YM magazine. A small crowd had gathered to watch the purple haired Soldier struggle.

"Hey, Saturn. Your horoscope says if you don't calm down right now, a bigger, stronger, green-haired Sailor Scout is gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" Black Eternal Pluto gasped. Neptune rolled her eyes. Pluto held the magazine up for her to see the article. Neptune shook her head.

"`Kay, get off her so we can take her home. I think her head will explode unless we get those wings off her back." Neptune tried to shove Pluto off the screaming Black Eternal Saturn, but failed.

"Awwwwwwwww!!! Do we haveta?? Pluto asked in a childish voice. Neptune folded her arms, nodding. Pluto pouted, getting off Saturn.

"Thank you!! Goddess! You need to go on a diet! You weigh a ton!" Saturn exclaimed, still laying on the ground. Pluto (-.-') slammed her Timestaff down into the ground, less then a centimeter from Sailor Saturn's face. Nobody noticed Syaoran and Sakura as they silently disappeared. That is, nobody but Pluto and Artemis, who see everything. Setsuna quietly followed, carefully watching Sakura.

"Syaoran, I've gotta get home. Touya's probably wondering where I am," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see ya later. Keep your eyes open." Syaoran said softly, disappearing among the Sakura trees.

"C'mon Sets. If you're gonna protect me you have to come with me." Sakura yelled over her shoulder. Pluto sighed, stepping out.

"I'm coming." Pluto said, de-transforming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter six: A Confession?

yue-chan 2002-05-12 

I'll make it very short kay. I like the chapter a lot. *suddenly chair yue-chan is sitting in is tipped back* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. *Gets up* I'm ok. I think. I have to go wrap my broken ankle. Curse my clutzyness.   
Ta

__

Lol, awe, are you ok?! I hope so! Well, I have something that may aid in cheering you up, besides the fact that the next chapter's up! I had my graduation yesterday, and I went, drunk, and only one person realized was, but the I jumped off the stage, and I have a broken toe, so ouch. Then I told myself I would never do it again. But I did. Four more times. I hurt now. Uhm, ok, next chapter!!! YAY!

yue-chan 2002-05-12 

I not reviewing this ok. Just for the record DO NOT i repeat DO NOT call me love or hun

__

Ok hun…ermm….

I have this thing going on where I call everyone love. It's a British thing. Sorry -.-'

Chapter **six**: A Confession??

I do not own Card captors, the people @ CLAMP do....do you think I can buy it from them?? 

__

Dreams are in Italics

****

Flashbacks are in bold Italics

**** these dotty thingies mean change of scenery 

" " Taking

' ' thinking

****

In the previous chapters: A magical force has somehow released the Clow Cards, which are trying to kill their Mistress. A group of unknown girls have entered the story Syaoran has a crush on Sakura, and Sakura has a crush on Syaoran, but they can't tell each other 'cause they're cowards....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On with the story!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No...wait! I have one more thing to say!!! This chapter is really short, I know, but I tried!! I just can't make long chapters!! But 'sigh' I'll try!

~~~~~~~~There!! Now we can start!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please, please, please??!" Sakura begged, getting on her knees.

"No!" Setsuna responded, burning her tongue on her tea.

"Come on!! Will it kill you to tell me who the Sailor Scouts are? PLEASE?!?!?!" Sakura pulled at her hair. Set shook her head, then suddenly grinned.

"When you tell Syaoran you have the big time hots for him!" She announced, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura. Sakura winced, wondering how she knew, but then she remembered, hey, Guardian of Time, knows all. She walked to her phone.

"Alright," she picked up the bright pink receiver, quickly dialing.

"Moshi moshi...." a voice began.

"Moshi moshi...Syaoran? This is Sakura. I...I need t-to tell y-you something...." Sakura stuttered. "I...kinda...have a...crush..on...ummmm...you...." Sakura closed her eyes, slamming the receiver down. She turned to Setsuna, who had a perfectly-plucked eyebrow raised.

"Happy now? So, who are they?" Sakura asked eagerly. Setsuna picked up the phone, dialing *69.

"Moshi moshi, and welcome to Tomeoda Theater Movie Line. Our prices are as follows: $4.95 for evening sho...." Set hung the phone up.

"In less Syaoran has suddenly gotten a job at the Movie theater, and is now female, I'd have to say...NO!!" Setsuna plopped back onto the floor. Sakura sighed.

"Oh well. It was worth a try. But believe you me, it will come out, sooner or later. Preferably sooner." Sakura promised.

"Saaakuurrraaa! Plug my N64 back in!" a little voice shouted.

"Oh no!" Sakura covered her eyes as Setsuna shrieked.

"What is that...that...thing?!" Setsuna pointed to the flying mouse. Sakura uncovered her eyes, finding Kero floating millimeters from Setsuna's pale face.

"Set, this is Kero. Kero sigh this is Setsuna." Sakura introduced the two.

"Kero? The Guardian Beast? Artemis told me about him. She didn't tell me he was a stuffed animal though." Setsuna poked Kero's stomach, eyeing the creature.

"First off, what the heck do you think I am lady? The Pilsbury Doughboy? Secondly. I. Am. Not. A. Stuffed. ANIMAL!!" Kero shouted, biting Sets finger, breaking off one of her nails. Setsuna shook him off.

"Perfect. Now I need a rabies shot." She muttered, shaking her finger.

"Probably. Syaoran did." Sakura plugged Kero's game in. Setsuna stood up.

"I've gotta go. I must get back to the Time Gates. If I don't, the world may end." Setsuna bowed.

"Ya know, you get really cryptic when you talk about the Gates. That scares me. And there's not much that'll scare me." Sakura said, thinking so hard, she got a headache. Kero grinned as she said that. He tossed a white t-shirt over his head. 

"That's right! Only one other thing scares you," he said, floating behind her. "And that's ghosts!" Sakura turned around, screaming. She stopped when she heard the 'ghost' giggle.

"KERO! That is not funny!" Sakura yelled. Set laughed disappearing. Sakura sighed, pulling open her door, nearly colliding with Fujitaka

"Dad! Hi! Nothing!" Sakura rushed. Fujitaka raised an eyebrow.

"I just came to tell you dinners ready." he said, looking around her room. Sakura glanced at her watch. It was already 6:27!

"Coming," Sakura said. Fujitaka stared at the stuffed animal sitting in front of the N64.

"Honey, is there someone else in here?" Fujitaka asked, not taking his eyes off of Kero, who was beginning to sweat.

"No! Why would you think that?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka looked at her, then shrugged.

"Turn your game off, then come downstairs. And, hun, I think you're a little bit too…old…to be playing with stuffed animals. " Fujitaka walked down the stairs, casting one last glance over his shoulder. Sakura waited until her father was back in the kitchen before she slid down the banister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna sat in the Time Gates, a bubble floating in front of her, Sakura's image inside.

"I fear the worst is yet to come." Set spoke to an invisible figure behind her. Artemis stepped into the light, surprising Setsuna that she was in her true form, rarely ever seen. Silver hair tumbled to the ground, a black ribbon securing it into a ponytail on the top of her head. Dark green eyes sliced through the dark mist in the large room. She wore a black toga with the Omega sign (d) done in silver on the front. Silver sandals covered her feet. An attractive scar cut across her left eyebrow, a scar she earned in the Trojan war. She held a large staff in her left hand, the gems on the long silver rod glittering. She spun it around in her hand, watching the large garnet at the top, much like the one on Setsuna's staff.

"I know. We must guard her. The sake of the world rests on the shoulders of that sixteen year old girl," Artemis stared deep into the bubble, a tear sliding down her cheek.

************

__

Sakura stood atop the steps of the temple, breathing heavily, though she didn't know why. She trudged forward slightly, her legs feeling weak. As her legs caved in she felt a pair of strong arms catch her, as a girl stepped forward, panic on her face. Her long hair was done up in a pigtail style, with two things on the top of her head that resembled meatballs. Sakura leaned against the person that had caught her, looking up to find Syaoran looking back down. He smiled slighty, and she sighed.

"Thank you," she murmured. He nodded, and set her back down on the ground. The blonde watched, worried, slowly taking a few steps back. Sakura could see the aqua haired girl watching the blonde, a curious expression on her face.

Sakura, Syaoran, trouble is nearing. Watch yourselves. Please? This danger is strong, and until we find a solution…please, be careful." Saturn said, taking a step forward, moonlight dancing across her face. Sakura nodded, and tried to stand up again, but failed. Syaoran caught her, pulling her into her chest. Something was wrong, and she wasn't sure what.

"G'day, Sakura. As Hotaru said, be careful. I am still watching you, but, as I've said before, Artemis and I cannot always be there. But now it is time for you to go." Setsuna said, a frown on her face. Sakura watched as they slowly disappeared.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sagged on the Penguin slide, Syaoran beside her.

"How many left?" Sakura asked, rubbing her elbow.

"Forty six." Syaoran moaned.

"Great." Sakura mumbled, trying to stand up, but she fell over, crashing into Syaoran. Sakura stared at the crimson boy below her, his amber eyes wide.

"Sorry," Sakura said, not moving. Nor did she notice the glare of the sun as it reflected off a camera lens not too far away.

"It's okay. But could you get off me? I can't feel my legs anymore." Syaoran asked, smiling one of his extremely rare smiles. Sakura blushed, just noticing she was on top of her love.

"Oops." she rolled off so she was lying on her back in the cool sand.

"I really hate that card. Shadow is so violent. He needs to chill. Get out more. Take a vacation. Like you." Sakura said as she experimented with trying to stand up again. Syaoran glared at her, pushing himself up. Sakura smiled, and Syaoran's glare melted away.

"I've gotta get home. Dad's away for the next two weeks, and Touya will spaz if I don't get in soon." Sakura released the slide, taking a small step, like a child just learning how to walk. Syaoran nodded.

"Hai, I'd better get home too," he said, catching Sakura as she stumbled. "But I think I'd better walk you home." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran dialed Sakura's number. It was now 10:43, six hours after they had captures **_SHADOW_**.

"Moshi moshi. Sakura speaking." Sakura spoke politely into the phone.

"'Kura? It's Syaoran. I have bad news. My mother called." Syaoran began.

"Alright...." Sakura frowned into the phone, puzzled.

"I'm going back to Hong Kong. Tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MUH HAHAHA!!

R+R


	7. Chapter Seven: A Tearful Goodbye

A/N: Guys, I had to re-write the 7th chapter. It was pissing me off. So, re-read this, because I changed big parts, and lil parts. Enjoy!

crystal-chan 2002-05-19 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NOT NEW ZEALAND! Does New Zealand have alot of ghoasts? I think it does. Ohhhhh Chimera! What about cerberous the three headed dog? or those gorgons? or Stupid Arachne? or the Minotaur? Or, dundundun, HEYDEES? He.. I know too much mythology. I should really be studing Science, but oh well! Update soon!

__

Hello again. 

Yes, New Zealand. No, I don't know what's up with it, but that was one of the only places I could think of ^.^' so I put down New Zealand. I'll put a flash back in the next chapter explaining why she doesn't like it. Oh, this is going to be difficult. 

Oh dear, do you study mythology as much as I do? I'm a freak when it comes to that. You name something out of Greek Mythology, or even out of another, and I'll tell you what it does, what it looks like, and so on....Yea, I should probably be working on sciences...or maths, seeing as how I have a 38 average....crap, hey? 

Moonfairy2000 2002-05-19 

Loved it!

__

LOL, I'm glad. Thank you. I just read, and reviewed, your story, And That's What I Meant To Say, and man, that's good. Just…go check my review, k? 

yue-chan( OMG was he really stabbed!!!!!!!!!!!!) 2002-05-19 

I think the thing that she cares about is Syaoron. WAs he really stabbed:0!!!! OMG! i'm so sorry. Try to update those two stories i don't care with one or when just update them in my life time k:) I hope your cousins ok. Really i do!   
* starts crying * Pleaseeeeeeeeee tell me if he is okay when you update.:(  
huuuuuhhhhh. oh yah  
  
Ta

__

Yue-Chan, do you have an e-mail address?

He, he really was stabbed. There's a link to the news story about him. Here: _http://www2.mybc.com/news/bc/fs.cfm?source_id=CKNW&id=1113879_

__

Uhm, he should be ok. The doctor thinks he's going to make a recovery, and his waking up, so that's good. Im gonna kill the fricken jerk that did this, though. L 

****

Chapter seven: A tearful Goodbye

I do not own Card captors, the people @ CLAMP do. I wish I did, but I don't have enough money to buy it. Please don't sue me. All I have is this computer, and you can't take it. It's really crappy, but you can't take it!!!!! 

Anyways...Please ignore my split personality. One side has no emotions, the other has too many -_-'... This chapter is slightly demented...okay, It's a lot demented, but...oh well... too late now!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura dropped the phone.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you there?" Syaoran asked, concerned. Sakura bent over, picking up her cordless phone.

"Y-yeah, I'm still here...." Sakura whispered.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. The Elders want me to return home immediately. I leave tomorrow at 10:00. Will you come to the airport?" Syaoran asked. Tears streamed down Sakura's face.

"No. I can't. I won't see you leave!" Sakura broke down, bawling. She hung up the phone. 

"Hey, Sakura? What's wrong?" Kero asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed." Sakura turned off her lamp, silently crying herself to sleep. Kero looked at the young woman.

"Sleeping could wait until you die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you there?" Syaoran asked, looking down at his phone. He heard a sniffle, then a voice quietly answer. He sighed, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually cried. Now, here he was, about to leave the place he now called home, all of his friends, and his one true love….

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. The Elders want me to return home immediately. I leave tomorrow at 10:00. Will you come to the airport?" he asked, hoping, praying, that she would come. Her answer tore his heart to pieces. He looked out his window at the moon, still crying. He was about to say something when he heard a sharp click, then his phone started to beep. She had hung up. Syaoran put the receiver back on the cradle, and stared at it, blankly. He snapped back to reality as he heard a faint knocking. He turned as Wei opened the door.

"Are you already, Master Li?" he asked, brushing his grey hair out of his eyes. Syaoran nodded, rubbing his hand briskly across his sad amber eyes.

"Yea, I am. I think I'm going to go to bed now. G'night, Wei." he said, turning to his bed. He heard Wei close the door as he left. Syaoran took one last look at the moon before collapsing on his bed, his eyes filling with tears again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura? Sakura, c'mon, you have to get up." someone said, shaking the sleeping girl lightly. Sakura moaned, and opened her eyes, finding Touya staring down at her.

"Touya? What do you want? What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's 9:00, and I want you to get up. Look, I know how much you like that…that… gaki, and, even though I hate him, I want you to see him off." he said, sitting down on her pink bed sheets. Sakura sat up, staring at him. 

"How did you know Syaoran was leaving today?" she asked, watching as he stuttered a response.

"I, uh, kinda, uh, was listening to your phone conversation…." he trailed off, avoiding her eyes as she glared at him.

"You what?!" she yelled, nearly breaking his eardrums. Kero moaned quietly, pulling his pillow over his ears as he rolled around in his drawer.

"What was that?" Touya asked, curious, and Sakura gave him the death glare.

"Stop changing the subject! Arg, you jerk! Get out!" she yelled, shoving him off her bed. He landed with a _thump_ on the floor. He moaned as he stood up, rubbing his tailbone.

"I'm going, I'm going. Just get up! You'll have to hurry if you want to get there in time!" he said as he closed the door. Sakura sighed, pulling herself out of bed.

"That's just it, I don't want to make it there on time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran took one last glance around. Tomoyo and Eriol sat on two chairs, watching him. Tomoyo caught his eyes, and shrugged, as if attempting to apologize for Sakura's absence. 

"Flight 35, is now boarding. Flight 35, now boarding." a raspy voice said over the intercom. Syaoran sighed, shrugging deeply, as he turned around, slowly walking towards the gate.

"Syaoran! Syaoran, wait!" a voice yelled out. Syaoran turned around just as a petit girl skidded to her knees in front of him, throwing her arms around his waist, and leaning her head on his stomach. Syaoran looked down at the emerald eyed girls, who was sobbing. He slowly sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. 

"Hey. Shh, it's ok. Sakura, I'll be back soon. Real soon. Don't worry about it. I'll just go and explain to the Elders that the Cards have escaped, and that we need to catch them." he said quietly in her ear. Sakura pulled away from him, looking up into his amber eyes. He smiled slightly at her, wiping the mascara smudges out from under her eyes.

"They invented telephones for a reason, Syaoran. Why can't you just use one of them?" she asked, leaning back on her ankles. He watched as she smoothed down the blue folds of her short skirt, on that appeared to be another of Tomoyo's creations.

"I just think it would be better if I did it in person." he explained, pulling himself to his feet. He extended his hand to her, and she stared at it as if it was an alien.

"Fine. Go back to Hong Kong. Go back to the Elders. And go back to your precious Meilin." she snarled, as she stood up. "Good bye, Li Syaoran." she said, before she spun on her heels, storming away. Syaoran stared after her, shocked. Had his pretty little angel actually said that to him. Yes, she did. Syaoran felt someone tap on his shoulder, and his spun around, snapping, 

"What?!" he regretted it a moment later, when he saw the hurt expression on the stewardess' face.

"I'm…I'm s-sorry sir. I just came to inform you that you have to board now." she stuttered. 

"Oh." was all the Syaoran could say as his picked up his black carry on, waving one last time to Eriol, noticing that Tomoyo had gone after Sakura. He sighed, and took one last glance around before entering the terminal. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura collapsed outside of the airport, breathing in the fresh air. Why had she done that? And right before the person she loved left. Hot tears streamed down her face. What was she going to do?

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Tomoyo ran to the glass doors leading out of the airport, about to call out her best friend name when someone stopped her. She spun around, only to find a pair a deep green eyes staring down at her. Artemis brushed a strand of red hair out of her face, and stared down at the girl.

"Leave her be. I'll go see to her." she said, her accent thick.

"But she's **my** best friend." Tomoyo stated. Artemis glared down at her.

"I said I'll see to it, Tomoyo. Now go away, or I'll zap you to another dimension!" Artemis boomed, and the lavender eyes girl shrunk back.

"But…." she began, but the flame haired Goddess cut her off.

"I warned you!" she exclaimed, and, with a wave of her hand, Tomoyo disappeared out of the sight of those who surrounded her. Artemis sighed, and turned to the doors, marching out them. Sakura was still sitting on the ground when Artemis glided up.

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the cool cement. Sakura looked up, tears streaming heavily down her face. Artemis pulled the young woman into her arms. "Shh…hey, it's ok. He'll be back soon. Trust me! I know everything!" she said, and Sakura smiled slightly. She hugged her friend tightly before pulling away.

"Thank you, M'Lady." Artemis sighed. 

"None of that! Now, I think we need to…go shopping! And let's get Set. She'll wanna come. And don't be sad. The farther Syaoran runs, the closer he stays." Artemis said knowingly. Sakura just smiled softly.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

They appeared in the Time Gates, Artemis armed with her staff, incase any unwanted visitors decided to show up.

Setsuna stepped out of the shadows.

"Only those worthy of admittance are allowed here. You are not worthy!" Setsuna said in her cryptic voice, causing Sakura to shiver.

"Sure we are! At least, I am." Artemis blocked Setsuna's staff as she brought it down upon her visitors.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered. 

"Artemis?" Setsuna asked, waving her hands. The thick fog that once surrounded them disappeared, leaving Sakura shivering, and Artemis grinning wickedly. Setsuna sighed.

"Why do you always do this? Can't you use the front door?" she asked, walking back to her house. The three of them entered the cozy little house, Setsuna leading the way to the living room.

"No, and you should know that by now." Artemis comment, pulling Sakura alone behind her.

"So what's up?" Setsuna asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, right! Wanna go shopping? We really need to get out, and wanna go pick up the new Relient K CD." Artemis said, sitting down on the couch, putting her feet up on the glass coffee table in front of her.

"Defiantly! I need to get away from this place! But who'll watch the Gates? It's been pretty bad lately." Setsuna said, de-transforming out of her Sailor outfit. Artemis grinned, pointing to the doorway, where Bill Clinton stood.

"What the-" he began, but was cut off by Artemis.

"Hey. You're watching the Time Gates while we're gone. If you leave, I'll kill you, former President, or not. Got it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna and Sakura sat down at a table inside the food court of West Edmonton Mall, chattering quietly. Artemis appeared a moment later, three cups in her hands. 

"I got iced coffee. Is that alright?" she asked, setting the cups down on the table. The two girls nodded. Artemis slid into a seat beside Sakura, straightening her skirt.

"So, I think we've pretty much finished off all of West Ed." Setsuna said, looking down at the begs that surrounded her feet. Sakura frowned, and looked at Artemis. 

"You really didn't need to pay for this all." she said, but Artemis just smiled.

"Hi, unlimited credit cards, remember?" she asked, leaning down on her elbows. Sakura sighed.

"Man, I want one of those." she said, taking a sip of her sweet coffee. Artemis closed her hand, and when she opened it a silver card lay in the palm of her hand. She slid it across the table.

"Go wild!" Artemis said, laughing. "You can never lose it, no one else can use it without your permission, and you can spend as much as humanly possible." she said, and Sakura smiled, picking up the card, tossing it in her purse.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, finishing off her coffee. Setsuna stared at her, wide eyed.

"Ok, you downed that in, like, five seconds. No more coffee for you. I always wondered how you got so hyper. Jeez kid." Sakura was about to say something when Artemis cut them both off.

"Ok, I think we should go. Now. To Mariposa." The other two nodded, and Artemis started heading towards the store, which lay a few meters in front of them. Sakura stopped at a rack outside the bright store, pulling a bright red t-shirt off of it, DEVIL scrawled across the front. Artemis trotted into a change room with a pink dress in her hand. Setsuna heard Artemis chuckle, and then step out of the change room, stepping in front of a mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked, spinning around.

"Hey! Pink's my colour!" Sakura pouted. Artemis walked to the till.

"You know, for a sixteen year old, you act like you're two!" Artemis and Setsuna laughed.

"I'll wear it out," Artemis said to the cashier, who nodded, scanning the tag. Setsuna pulled a pair of metallic pink, five inch high sandals off a rack.

"Better get these, too. Ya don't want your shoes to clash with the dress." Artemis nodded, handing the shoes to the blonde behind the counter.

"True." She said.

"I don't know what a shrink would call you. I don't want to know." Sakura sighed as she walked out of the store, Artemis trying to put on the high shoes and walk at the same time.

"Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed, finally getting the shoes on. Setsuna didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Her facial expression said it all. Artemis glared at her.

"Not you too! I thought you were my best friend! Now your siding with the enemy!" she whined.

"Oh, and you say I'm acting like a two year old!" Sakura exclaimed. Artemis glared at her.

"Oh, shut up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DARK knelt before her leader.

"Mistress. The CardCaptor still lives. Everytime we attack her, she captures us. We cannot defeat her. She is too strong!" DARK said to a pair of blue-purple eyes in front of her.

"Yes, I know. There are only, what, forty of you left?" the unknown leader said.

"Forty six. What are we going to do?" Arrow said, striding into the dark room. The 'Mistress' looked at the two cards before her.

"Take away what she cares most about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who is this strange mistress, and upon whom does she speak? The person Sakura cares most about? If you have a guess, e-mail me, and if you get it right, I'll send you an award! And what's wrong with New Zealand? Find out in the next chapter of RIVALS...OR ALLIES?.

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8: Death and Reunion

Chapter 8: Death and Reunions….

I do not own Card captors, the people @ CLAMP do. I wish I did, but I don't. I will never own Cardcaptors. Ya can't sue me 'cause I wouldn't give you anything, nor do I have anything to give. I hope you like this installment of RIVALS...OR ALLIES? More coming soon. If somebody wants to start doing my homework for me, I'll get these up faster. Anybody out there good at French, cause that's the subject I need major help in. My average is, like, 57%. gulp. Anybody?.... I hate French. I brought my Math mark up though! From 38.56% to 95%!!! Damn I'm good. Then again, my 39% mark was in the ninth grade, and I'm in the 10th now….neh, whatever. On to the story, ne?

I think I forgot to mention...the CLOW Cards can talk...did I?...yeah? Oops.

"Talking"

(Authors note)

'Thinking'

~~~~Change of Scene~~~~~~~

~Song Lyrics~

*******Dreaming*********

Lyrics from:

Brittany Spears, From the Bottom of my Broken Heart,

Metallica, Nothing else Matters, Sad but True,

Guns 'n' Roses: November Rain, and

Pink Floyd: Comfortably Numb, and Hey you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura collapsed on her bed, three days later, dropping all forty seven of her shopping backs on the floor. They had been in shopping for ever! Sakura thought Setsuna and Artemis would never let her stop shopping. They both loved New Zealand, due to all the latest fashions, so they had decided to pay for everything Sakura bought, happy that Sakura hadn't summoned her powers to open a portal to escape. Sakura had to call Madison, and get her to call Touya and tell him that Sakura was staying at Madison's for the remainder of the week. She had come home, telling Touya that she had to get some more clothes. Touya had eyed the bags, then glanced at Sakura as if she were insane. The bags were packed with enough cloths to last Sakura years. Heck, she could cloth the entire Imperial Army with them, had all the soldiers been female, of course. Kero flew out of his drawer.

"What did ya get me? What did ya get me? Whatdidyougetme?!?!?!" Kero asked, practically drooling all over Sakura's new silver silk skirt. Sakura stared up at the ceiling.

"Nothing. I don't know what to buy stuffed animals." Sakura mumbled. She screamed in pain as she felt Kero's teeth sink into the flesh on her index finger.

"Damn! Kero! That hurts!" Sakura yelled. She threw the creature across the room. Luckily he landed in a pile of pillows.

"Little Kaiju? Are you talking to yourself again?" Touya yelled down the hall. Sakura glared at the door.

"No! And I am not a little monster!" Sakura screamed. Touya pushed open Sakura's bedroom door.

"Oh, that's right. You're Godzilla!" he ran down the hall as a herd of pillows and stuffed animals came flying towards him.

"Nah, nah. Missed me!" he yelled. But he spoke too soon. Sakura hurled a leopard print pillow at him, and it hit him squarely in the back of the head. Touya slipped, and fell all the way down the stairs on his butt.

"Ha!" Sakura exclaimed before slamming her bedroom door. She could hear Touya moan loudly, then the front door bang shut. She grinned to herself. Score: Touya-3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, Sakura- 1. Hey, it was close!

Sakura stared at all the bag around her, tears filling her eyes. No amount of shopping in the world was going to help her forget about Syaoran. He was gone. Gone from her life, more than likely forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The years passed slowly for Sakura, who's mind still lingered on the cute, honey-eyed boy that she had grown to love. Our story now jumps a head six years, to where Sakura still hasn't caught all of the card.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Light! Return to your power confined!" Sakura yelled, slamming her staff into the air. White ribbons surrounded her, and Light disappeared, back into her card. Sakura sighed, turning to Artemis, who stood behind her.

"Artemis, I'm almost 21. How much longer am I going to have to do this?" Sakura asked, her staff turning back into a key. Artemis just shrugged.

"That doesn't help! I want to get on with my life, not do this for the rest of eternity!" Sakura threw her arms into the air. Artemis sat on a swing that was behind her.

"You mean you want to get this over with. End your duty so you can forget about all the people you met since you opened the CLOW book. Forget about me, Setsuna, Kero. Everyone." Artemis said, her eyes downcast.

"Don't put words in my mouth. You know that's not...." Sakura was cut off by Artemis.

"I know what you meant." Artemis whispered before she vanished. Sakura sighed, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Why am I losing all my friends?" Sakura asked herself as she slowly vanished, heading to an empty apartment. She began to cry heavily.

-------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------

Two years ago:

Sakura slowly inched her way to the front of the church, where a coffin lay.

~Never look back, they say.

How was I to know I'd miss you so?~

Her best friend in the whole world, Madison, lay in it, looking like a porcelain doll, her purple hair flowing around her pale face, her lavender eyes permanently closed, never to open again.

~So close, no matter how far.

Couldn't be much more from the heart.

Forever trusting who we are.

And nothing else matters.~

Sakura laid a branch of cherry blossoms in her friends hands.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." Sakura began to weep uncontrollably. Artemis appeared, silently leading her out of the church.

~When your fears subside,

And the shadows still remain,

I know that you can love me,

When there's no one left to blame.

So never mind this darkness,

We can still find a way,

`Cause nothing lasts forever,

Even in this cold November rain.~

Later in the year Touya got in an accident. He was in a coma, and had only a 10% chance of waking up. Aiden couldn't bare to see his son like that, so he told the doctors to take his son off life support. Nobody had seen Julian since that, and Sakura feared that he, too, was dead.

~I'm your dream, make you real,

I'm your eyes when you must steal,

I'm your pain when you can't feel

Sad but True.~

Sakura didn't cry for Touya. She couldn't. She was all cried out. The death of her best friend still hung heavily around her. 

~There is no pain, you are receding.

A distant ship smoke on the horizon.

You are only coming through on the waves.

Your lips move, but I can't hear what 

You're saying~

Sakura never spoke to anyone, excluding her father, and Artemis and Setsuna after both those deaths, and she was rarely seen in public. She had all her groceries delivered to her apartment weekly.

~Hey you! Out there in the cold.

Getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?

Hey you! Standing in the aisle

With itchy feet and fading smiles, can you feel me?

Don't help them bury the light.

Don't give in without a fight.~

Aiden died last year, from what, nobody knew. Nobody, but Sakura. It was from a broken heart.

~Hey you! Tell me there's no hope at all.

Together we stand. Divided we fall.~

---------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Artemis appeared next to Setsuna.

"Have ye figured out who's doing this, yet?" Artemis asked her best friend impatiently.

"No." was Setsuna's only reply as she continued to stare into the crystal ball in front of her. Artemis was silent, a smile spreading across her face.

"Ya know, I finally understand Sakura. You are really creepy when you concentrate on a serious matter. And ye look like one of those fake fortune tellers, staring into that crystal ball. Well, hurry up will ya? Days of Our Lives is starting right away." Artemis stated, tapping her foot impatiently.

"No." was again Setsuna's only response. Artemis stopped tapping her foot, and looked at her friend, waving her hand in front of Setsuna's crimson eyes.

"Hello? Are you there?" she asked.

"No." Setsuna said. Artemis grabbed the ball out of the air. Setsuna snapped back to reality. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. But I found out who's doing it. And I bet that if you guessed, you would never get it correct." Setsuna said.

"Meilin." Artemis said without knowing it. Set raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark bowed before her Mistress.

"Ma'am, the worst has come. There are only 11 of us left, and the Immortal Goddess and her friend, the Guardian of the Time Gates, have discovered us. What shall we do?" Dark asked. The mistress-lady-person (I'm taking these Tylonal pills for colds, and they're high on octane{not really, actually caffeine} and they make me act strange, so ignore the...odd...writing) began stroking her chin.

"I'm not sure. That damn Immortal wench has always gotten in my way. Why must she guard that pathetic mortal?" Meilin asked herself.

"Ummm...ma'am? You're mortal, too. You do realize that, don't you? Clow said his powers wouldn't make you Immortal." Arrow said as she stepped out of the shadows cast by the tall shelves in the room, which were covered with glass dolls and blacklight lamps. Meilin slammed her fist down onto a nearby table, causing a lamp to fall off, shattering upon impact to the cold, tile floor.

"Do you think that I don't know that? Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think at all?" the Mistress shouted. Arrow recoiled, not answering, but Dark began to giggle. Meilin pulled a knife out of the air.

"A man, or card, without a tongue cannot laugh." she threatened. Dark immediately stopped, fleeing the room, holding her mouth shut tightly, for fear that Meilin will slit out her tongue. Meilin watched the card run away, then she began to laugh hysterically. She glided over to a shelf, pulling down a picture of Syaoran.

"Soon, my love. Very, very soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rita handed the change to one of her customers. Rita worked part time in a hotel to pay off her bills. She was training to become a model, and that was very expensive. Another person strode up to her desk.

"Hello, and welcome to the Tokyo Majestic Hotel. How may I help you?" She asked, pasting on a fake smile. The image of the young man registered in her mind, yet she did not recognize him. Short brown hair fell into his honey colored eyes. 

"Umm...yes. I'd like to know if you could possibly look up an address for me?" the young man asked. Sakura turned to her computer, logging into the Network Addressing Program, or NAP.

"Of course, sir. Who are looking for?" Rita asked politely, her fingers placed just millimeters above the keyboard.

"A miss Sakura Avalon?" the young man replies, leaning on the desk. Rita gasped, catching the keyboard as it nearly tumbled to the floor. Sakura hadn't been seen in years! Nobody even knew if she was still alive.

"Oops. I beg pardon. Umm...Sakura Avalon. That's A-V-A-L-O-N, right?" Rita asked innocently. The brown haired man nodded slightly.

"Alright. She lives at... 743rd street, Delta Lane, in...Juban. Is that all...." Rita looked back up, but the young man was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sighed, letting her horror novel fall out of her hand and onto the black carpeted floor. Some of Artemis' tastes had rubbed off on Sakura. Most of the walls in her apartment was black, with lots of silver on them. All the rugs were black, except for the one in Sakura's bedroom. It was metallic silver, a rare colour to find. Sakura wiped tears from her cheeks, but more kept coming. Memories of her friends and family were flashing into her head as the doorbell rang. Sakura lazily got up, sagging to the door. She wasn't expecting anybody. She yanked the silver door open, revealing a very handsome young man, amber eyes shinning somehow in the dark light.

"Yes?" Sakura mumbled, half asleep, tears still streaming down her pale face.

"Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?" the young man asked, gently wiping Sakura's face. Sakura stepped back, a look of fear on her face, her dim green eyes wide.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" she asked frantically. 

"It's me. Syaoran." the man said, stepping into the room, eyeing the place.

"Syaoran? How do I know it's really you?" Sakura backed up against the wall, grabbing the Clow key for backup.

"What?! I don't know...ask me a question only Syaoran would know." the mysterious intruder said. Sakura thought a moment.

"What book did I find in my fathers library when I was ten?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Clow." 'Syaoran' replied.

"What was the name of one of the girls who helped me, my dearest friend?" Sakura asked, still not believing the man.

"Artemis, the Immortal Goddess." 'Syaoran' took another step towards Sakura. A light bulb flashed in Sakura's head.

"Who was my best friend, and how did she die?" Sakura asked, neatly folding her arms, more tears appearing in her eyes. 'Syaoran' went wide eyed.

"Madison's dead? How?" he asked. Sakura grasped, then ran into Syaoran's arms.

"By the Great Goddess, you're back!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura said beside Syaoran on her couch, explaining the last two years.

H"Madison became sick, with some unknown disease. None of the doctors she went to knew what it was. This was in October, when the illness became known. She died in December." Sakura tried to restrain crying. "Touya died next, in May. He was in a car accident. Somebody at his work cut the brakes in his car, and he crashed into a semi. He was on life support for about three months, but Artemis told Daddy that he was in extreme pain, and Daddy couldn't see him like that, so he told the doctors to...let him go. Then Daddy left me. Some doctors say it was lung cancer, but Daddy didn't smoke, and the other doctors said they didn't know what caused it. But I know he died from a broken heart. Then Julian disappeared. He was my only friend left, because Kero had returned to the Clow book, Rita went on to learn to model, Chelsea lives in Canada, and Nikki...well, to tell you the truth, I don't know what happened to her. I haven't really been outside in...about one and a half years." Sakura finished as Syaoran listened patiently. He was wide eyed at the last part. 

"You haven't been outside? Well, then, you're coming outside with me right now." Syaoran stood up to pull her with her.

"Well...I've kinda been outside. But to catch the Clow cards." Sakura said, cringing.

"Wait. You mean you don't have all the Clow cards yet? That's pathetic. In a nice way." Syaoran said, turning back to his friend, his love.

"Yeah...I know. And trust me, you're not the only on who tells me that." Sakura reluctantly stood up, allowing Syaoran to pull her to the door.

"Well, you coming outside now. Like it or not. And from now on, I'm here to help you." Syaoran said grinning. And for once in two years, Sakura grinned back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yaaaaa!!!! That chapter was longer than the others, I think -.-'. I told you I'd somehow make `em longer!! Yesss!! Now, the offer still stands for someone to do my homework. Anybody? silence. Fine!!! Hey. I went and counted these pages, and there's 6 here! That is the longest! Pathetic, ne??

Oh well.

Ja ne, and chapter...nine?...will be up soon. 


	9. Chapter 9: Gothik Gov'ners?

Chapter 9.... Gothic Gov'ners?

I...do not.... own.... Cardcaptors. Never have....never will.... The Tylanol wore off... and I've got a dance tomorrow. I don't do dances. Or any social event for that matter. I'm not a very friendly person, though I can be....ignore me, if that's possible. This chapter is SERIOUSLY demented. It sucks, but oh well. I tried to fix it as much as possible.

"Talking"

(Authors note)

'Thinking'

~~~~Change of Scene~~~~~~~

*******Dreaming*********

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on wit da story!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura blocked the sunlight from her eyes as she sat down in a light blue chair of a cafe, a very popular one on Langly street. Syaoran grinned, plopping down across from her. A handsome young waiter came out, taking their orders.

"Man, I haven't been out here for, like, ever!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Syaoran smiled, nodding slightly.

"So, when was the last time you saw Artemis and Set?" Syaoran asked, leaning on his hands.

"Ummmm...I saw Art about...two months ago, there haven't been any Cards lately, and Set...I haven't seen her in about...oh...a year and a half." Sakura sighed, thanking the waiter as he set down a cup of tea.

"Seriously? Well, I haven't seen either of them in six years! Beat that!" Syaoran said, burning his tongue on his coffee.

"Hey! That's not something to be proud of!" a voice exclaimed from beside Sakura. Syaoran looked up, finding two unknown young woman standing there. They grabbed two chairs from another table, seating themselves beside Sakura and Syaoran.

"Artemis? Setsuna?" Sakura asked, unsure. Artemis winked. Sakura gasped, jumping up from her chair.

"What on Earth have you done to your hair?!" she asked, feeling the top of Art's head. Artemis' hair was no longer floor length, but only an inch long, sharp spikes pointing in every direction possible. It was now metallic blue, with shiny purple bangs that hung down to her chin. Thick black eyeliner and bright aqua eye shadow framed her deep green eyes, and black lipstick covered her lips (wanna know where I got this from? It's me! And no, I'm not a major goth, even if my fav colour is black...and silver....). Sakura was even more shocked at Setsuna. Unlike Artemis, who just pointed to her head, and her hair was floor length, Set had actually grown her hair out for her entire life. That's 2032 years! All her hair was chopped off, so that it was chin length. Her make up wasn't as extreme as Art's. She wore light green eye shadow, and a light pink lipstick. They wore identical outfits. Silver shirts and black jeans. Very, very unnatural for Set.

"Beautiful." Syaoran said to Artemis, sarcastically. She lightly slapped him on the back of his head.

"Meanie!" she whined, like a little six year old.

"So, what's with...." Sakura gestured to Artemis' hair and heavy makeup.

"It's a phase. Hopefully, it will soon pass." Setsuna said, ordering herself a cup of tea while Art glared at her. Artemis turned to the waiter, a cute blonde, ordering black coffee. Syaoran raised an eyebrow to her.

"What? I'm an addict!" Artemis said, raising her hands in defense. Sakura giggled slightly.

"She's laughing! Did you hear that? She laughed! Well...giggled. But it's the same thing!" Set exclaimed happily, shocked. Syaoran was puzzled. As if reading his thoughts, Artemis answered his question.

"She hasn't spoken to anyone besides me, Set, and Madison since you left. No one else even heard her breathe! Then after what happened to Madison...nobody every heard a sound come out of her, unless it was an emergency. And if it was the election in the US. You know, the one between Gore and Bush?" Artemis asked. Syaoran nodded raising an eyebrow. Sakura sighed.

"We had an assembly in school, where the principal announced the winner. I...." Sakura paused, thinking.

"She stood up and screamed in frustration! Everybody stared at her as if she was some kinda freak. She never did go back to school." Setsuna said quietly. Syaoran tried to hide a laugh, but failed. He fell off his chair, laughing hysterically. Sakura glared at him angrily, shoving back her chair.

"That's it! I'm going home!" she bellowed before stomping off. Syaoran jumped up, running after her.

"Oh, don't worry about us! And we'll pay for drinks!" Artemis yelled sarcastically after them. She turned to Set, who began giggling. The waiter sauntered over.

"That will be...$45.50." he said. Artemis gagged.

"$45.50? We bought some coffee!! I don't think so!!" A black flame surrounded Artemis, and her silver dress and wings appeared. Her hair returned to normal. The waiter gasped, running away.

"Coward. Hey, wanna go shopping?" Set asked, neatly brushing her butt off.

"Yep. We've now officially scared everybody here, and in Canada. Wanna try the States?" Artemis asked, striding across the street. Setsuna nodded eagerly, following. Artemis suddenly stopped, a car passing right through her.

"Wait. Do you think we should tell Kura and Syaoran that Meilin is behind this?" she asked. She looked sideways at Set, and the two woman simutainusly shook their heads.

"Nah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sat in the park, her head resting on Syaoran's broad shoulder. She sighed contently.

"Kura. I have to ask you something." Syaoran began, pushing himself away from Sakura, who stumbled, nearly falling off the bench.

"Ummm...okay...." Sakura struggled to sit back up. Syaoran reached into his pocket, removing a deep blue velvet box.

"Sakura Avalon, will you marry me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm cheap. I'm ending it here!!! (not the story, the chapter.) Cool cliffhanger. Is Sakura gonna say yes? Nope!! oops.... Umm...I mean...I don't know!! -_-'........ Well lets just say its not what you expect. What do you think she'll say?? Give it a guess. If you get it, you win a prize!!

Ja ne.

Adjrina


	10. Chapter 10: Unbeautiful Oblivion

Chapter 10!!!! Unbeautiful Oblivion.

I don't own CCS. Never have. Never will. Later.

Lyrics from the Sailor Moon soundtrack: My Only Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stared down at the dark box in Syaoran's hands, a pale pink and green ring shinning in the dim sunlight. 

~Deep in my soul

Love so strong

It takes control.

Now we both know

The secrets bared

The feelings shown~

Syaoran's eyes were down cast, as if already assuming the answer was no. After all, he hadn't seen Sakura in almost seven years!! Why should she say yes when he abandoned her, promising to return within two years, and comes back in seven?!

~Driven far apart

I'll make a wish

On a shooting star

There will come a day.

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love.~

Tears streamed down Sakura's now pale face. 

'Just say yes....You love him. You know it....Say yes!!' a voice exclaimed in Sakura's head.

~Even though you're gone

love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

My only love.~

"I...don't...know...what to say...." Sakura began, but was interrupted by Syaoran.

"If you're not going to marry me, the just stand up and leave. Before my heart shatters even more, if that's possible." Syaoran sniffled.

~There will come a day.

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love~

Sakura frowned slightly. She slowly stood up... taking a step forward.............................................

~There will come a day.

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love.

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

My only love.~

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

You're hating me, aren't ya??

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

Nope.

Not here.

Not yet....

Ummmmmmmmmm....NO!

I'm not done yet.

Okay, I am now.

NOT!!!

hehehe.....

A rumble erupted from the pale blue sky, scaring Sakura and Syaoran. A black streak of light came from two clouds, traveling quickly down to the Earth.

"How dare you?!" a voice boomed out, causing Sakura to leap back. The black beam stopped at Syaoran's feet, and a figure stepped out.

"How dare you? You are mine!! Not that...that...freaks!" the figure, a young woman, exclaimed angrily, stomping her foot. Syaoran gasped in surprise.

"Meilin?" he asked slowly. The woman nodded.

"For this you shall pay, Xiao Lang. And you too, Card Mistress. But your punishment will be more severe. You will watch the only person you love in this world die in your hands. Slowly. And painfully. If I can't have him, no one shall!" Meilin said, taking a small step towards Sakura.

"...No...." Sakura murmured, her frightened green eyes falling on Syaoran. Her life. Her love.

"You can't. I won't let you!" Sakura yelled to her rival.

"Really now? Well, you see, I have backup. BACKUP!!" Meilin shouted over her shoulder. Nine figures appeared, completely hidden by a shadow cast by Meilin's selfishness. Her evil.

"Meet the remainder of the Clow Cards. Over the last seven years I have been training them, so now all of them are almost as strong as that retched goddess (Artemis). Pretty good, ne?" Meilin cackled evilly, her eyes glowing a mysterious yellow. Meilin continued sharply.

"Good-bye, Syaoran. We could've been together for the rest of eternity. But no. You had to fall for this...mortal. Well, if I can't have you, no one will. Good-bye. And Avalon, watch your beloved die. It will be the last thing you ever see." a ball of purple light formed in Meilin's pale hands. She hucked it at Syaoran.

"You ungrateful bitc...." Syaoran began, but the ball of light hit him squarely in the stomach. He flew backwards, crashing into Sakura.

"Syaoran? Syaoran! Syaoran, you can't die. Please, don't!" Sakura yelled to him, holding his deep wound with her hands, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. But she knew she wouldn't be able to stop it. Meilin had said he would die, and he will.

"Sakura...I love...you....Never forget that...." Syaoran gasped for breath as Meilin pulled her hand back, gathering another ball of energy to throw at Sakura.

"Enough." a quite voice said. Meilin and Sakura spun to face the group standing behind Meilin.

"What?! You dare speak to me that way?! You obey me!!" Meilin yelled angrily

"Actually, they obey me." a strong voice said from behind Sakura. There stood Artemis, in all her glory, actually looking...normal. At least, as normal as Artemis could get. She wore a floor length black silk dress, its long silver sleeves brushing the ground ever so lightly. Deep red wings, the colour of blood, sprung from her back, and her long black hair cascaded down them, the silver streaks reflecting the fading sun.

"Damn right!" one of the 'cards' exclaimed, thrusting her handing into the air. Sakura glanced up teary eyed, realizing the cards weren't actually cards.

"How dare you ruin a young woman's future? In the name of the Moon, the future," a voice began.

"In the name Mercury, the Ice planet!"

"Mars, planet of fire."

"Jupiter, leader of lightning!"

"Saturn. Planet of silence!"

"Uranus. The never-ending skies!"

"Neptune, the deep blue seas!"

"And Pluto, the dark planet, and your worst nightmare come true."

"We will punish you!!" all nine figures coursed.

"What?!" Meilin shrieked, spinning back to Artemis.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Meet the Sailor Scouts. Ummm...were you looking for them?" Artemis pointed to a pile on the ground, under a tall willow tree. The last Clow Cards.

"Girls?" Artemis said, kneeling beside the bleeding Syaoran, who was unconscious

"Moon...rainbow...heart..." 

"Mercury...aqua... " 

"Mars...celestial...fire...."

"Jupiter...thunder...."

"Venus...crescent...beam...."

"Saturn...silence...glaive...."

"Uranus...world...."

"Neptune...deep...."

"Pluto...deadly...." the girls began slowly, their energy building up.

"Ache!"

"Rhapsody!"

"Surround!"

"Crash!"

"Smash!"

"Surprise!"

"Shaking!"

"Submerge!"

"Scream!" balls of pink, blue, red, green, orange, purple, gold, aqua, and red light shot towards Meilin, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry! You'll have ta try again. Harder!". Meilin cackled, again, launching a ball of purple light towards Sailor Pluto.

"No!" Sailor Mercury yelled, jumping in front of the beam. She slowly slid to the ground.

"Mercury? Merc? Amy!! Amy, can you hear me?" Sailor Pluto asked, shaking Mercury.

"I'm okay. Just a little shooken up." Sailor Mercury mumbled. Sakura suddenly jumped up.

"I've got it!! I know who the Sailor Scouts are!" She exclaimed happily. Everyone, including Meilin, looked at her strangely.

"What?! Sets wouldn't tell me!" Sakura stomped her foot, sitting back down next to Syaoran, who Artemis was trying to heal, but was failing. Whatever magic Melin was using, it was somehow reflecting the powers of the Goddess.

"Right...." Sailor Saturn said, confused, pulling her glaive out of thin air.

"Die, bitch!!" She yelled, running to Meilin.

"Oh no!! I'm scared!" Meilin leapt to the side, but not before Sailor Saturn got in a good slash, nearly severing off Meilin's arm.

"Ow!! That hurt!" Meilin shouted angrily, holding her wound.

"I summon the powers of Clow.

Strength of Life and Death,

I am the host.

Give me strength,

Give me Power!

I command thee!" Meilin shouted to the sky. A deep green beam came from the clouds, and seemed to absorb into Meilin. The Sailor Scouts watched in awe as Meilin's wound healed instantly.

"Damn!" Sailor Uranus, Saturn and Moon coursed. Sailor Pluto sighed, stomping her foot.

"Art! How are we suppose to kill her if she keeps healing?" She shouted over to her long-time friend.

"She's using...Clow's...power. Only a direct...descendent...can kill her...." a weak voice said. Sakura's head spun, finding Syaoran trying to sit up. Sailor Pluto rushed over to Artemis, who was still bent over Syaoran.

"How is it?" she asked quietly, wrapping a firm arm around Sakura, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Bad. Get Saturn. I can't heal him. Something's blocking my magic" Artemis concluded. Sailor Pluto nodded, rushing to Sailor Saturn, who was sitting on the ground panting. Sakura saw Setsuna make a few movements with her hands, then Saturn nod, sprinting toward Syaoran.

"Let's hope this works," Artemis said quietly.

"Girls, can you delay Meilin?? We've got to heal Syaoran, and so far we're having no luck." Sailor Pluto asked quietly, glancing over her shoulder.

"We're on it, Pluto!" Sailor Neptune said, frustrated, as she dodged another one of Meilin's power attacks.

"Alright! Jees, spaz!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed, turning around before she could see the evil face Sailor Neptune was making.

"I...can't fully heal...him. His wounds too deep, and I'm too weak!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed, the purple light coming from her hands fading. Artemis sighed, looking towards the battleground, where all the sailors were trying to attack the now-immortal Meilin. But all of the Sailors were failing drastically.

"Pluto. Saturn. Get back out there. I know you've only used you power-ups once," Artemis glanced at Sailor Saturn, who nodded. "But you've gotta power up, and help them. They'll all be killed if you don't!" Artemis glanced at Sailor Mercury, who was sitting on the pile of the Clow cards, typing furiously on her mini-computer, and her leg gushing out blood. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were unconscious on the ground, and Neptune and Moon were badly injured.

"Alright. Pluto. Black. Eternal. Bliss!" Sailor Pluto thrust her hand up into the air, followed shortly by Sailor Saturn's.

"Art, before we go, I have a question," Black Eternal Saturn said, turning back towards the immortal being.

"Yes?" Artemis asked, glancing toward the purple haired girl.

"You're immortal. You created this universe. You have infinite power. Why do you not kill Meilin?" Sailor Saturn asked, glancing up at the darkening sky. When she glanced back down she noticed a few people standing on a hill a distance away, watching the battle.

"I chose not to when I created this world. I said I would only use my powers in desperate situations." Artemis explained.

"Desperate situations?! The future queen is almost dead! All you sailor scouts are dying. The future leader of China is laying in my arms, slipping in and out of consciousness, almost dead!" I'd call that a despret situation!" Sakura shouted angrily. Sailor Pluto Shook her head, her dark green hair whipping her face.

"No. It isn't. I understand what she means. Let's go, Saturn." Pluto ran into the field, Saturn on her heels, their wings fluttering.

"No...." Syaoran murmured.

"Shhh." Sakura hushed him. Again, Syaoran repeated:

"No." Artemis looked at him, understanding.

"They...won't be able to do it. Artemis. You just sent those two...to their deaths...." Syaoran coughed, the blood still pouring out of him, the only thing keeping him alive was his love for Sakura.

"What?! Artemis! How could you do that?!" Sakura asked, looking at her long-time friend with shock in her eyes.

"Quite easily. I went ' Girls, transform into your highest form.' They went 'okay.' They then...." Artemis began, but was cut off.

"You know damn well that is not what I meant!" But Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine.... I'm bored. Lets tell jokes!" Artemis said, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"No wa..." Sakura started, but Syaoran interrupted.

"A very successful lawyer parked his brand-new Lexus in front of his office, ready to show it off to his colleagues. As he got out, a truck passed too closely and completely tore off the door on the driver's side.The lawyer immediately grabbed his cell phone, dialed 911, and within minutes 

a policeman pulled up. Before the officer had a chance to ask any questions, the lawyer started screaming hysterically. His Lexus, which he had just picked up the day before, was now completely ruined and would never be the same, no matter what the body shop did to it.When the lawyer finally wound down from his ranting and raving, the officer shook his head in disgust and disbelief.

"I can't believe how materialistic you lawyers are," he said. "You are so focused on your possessions that you don't notice anything else."

"How can you say such a thing?" asked the lawyer. The cop replied, "Don't you know that your left arm is missing from the elbow down? It must have been torn off when the truck hit you."

"My God!" screamed the lawyer. "Where's my Rolex?" Syaoran finish. Sakura stared at him, a look of disbelief on her pale face.

"See? Syaoran's even up to it." Artemis said smartly.

Fine! I've got one! Did you hear about the guy on the beach who found a bottle? He rubbed it and, sure enough, out popped a Genie. 

"I will grant you three wishes," said the Genie. "But there's a catch." 

The man was ecstatic. "What catch?" he asked. The Genie replied, "Every time you make a wish, every lawyer in the world will receive DOUBLE what you asked for."

"Well, I can live with that! No problem!" replied the elated man."What is your first wish?" asked the Genie. "Well, I've always wanted a Ferrari! "POOF! A Ferrari appeared in front of the man. "NOW, every lawyer in the world has TWO Ferrari's," said the Genie. "Next wish?"

"I'd LOVE a million dollars..." replied the man. POOF! One million dollars appeared at his feet.

"NOW, every lawyer in the world has TWO MILLION dollars," said the Genie.

"Well, that's okay, as long as I've got MY million," replied the man.

"What is your final wish? "The man thought long and hard, and finally said, 

"Well, you know, I've always wanted to donate a kidney...." Sakura watched as Syaoran and Artemis giggled. Syaoran began to cough heavily. "I'm okay. Art? Got one?' Syaoran asked, sitting up.

"Of course! A guy named Bob receives a free ticket to the Superbowl from 

his company. Unfortunately, when Bob arrives at the stadium he realizes the seat is in the last row in the corner of the stadium -- he is closer to the Goodyear Blimp than the field.About halfway through the first quarter, Bob notices an empty seat 10 rows off the field right on the 50 yard line. He decides

to take a chance and makes his way through the stadium and around

the security guards to the empty seat.As he sits down, he asks the gentleman sitting next to him,

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" The man says no.Now, very excited to be in such a great seat for the game, Bob again inquires of the man next to him, "This is incredible! Who

in their right mind would have a seat like this at the Superbowl and not use it?"

The man replies, "Well, actually, the seat belongs to me, I was supposed to come with my wife, but she passed away. This is the first Superbowl we haven't been to together since we got married

in 1967." "Well, that's really sad," says Bob, "but still, couldn't you

find someone to take the seat? A relative or a close friend?" "No," the man replies, "they're all at the funeral." Artemis finished, finding Sakura and Syaoran staring at her, not a smile on their faces.

"That's mean? Why would someone do that? Especially to his wife?" Sakura asked, outraged. Artemis sighed, shaking her head.

"Man.... Sometimes I don't know why I even bother...."

"Hey, I have one!" A voice said from the battle felid. Mercury was looking up at the group, grinning.

"Shoot." Syaoran yelled to the blue haired girl.

"Arnold Schwartznegger has a big one, Michael Fox has a small one, Madonna doesn't have one, The pope has one but doesn't use it, Bill Clinton uses his all the time, what is it?" She yelled back.

"Amy!! That's disgusting!" Sakura shouted to her friend, who was confused.

"What? What are you.... Oh, Sakura!! That's gross!! It's a last name!" Mercury said, totally disgusted.

"Oh.... I knew that." Sakura muttered, Syaoran and Artemis laughing at her. (I'm gonna stop with the jokes now, kay? If you want more, e-mail me.) (I am now gonna break the happy, sappy mood. Just warning you ahead of time,) Sakura looked towards the field, blushing a deep shade of crimson. What she saw frightened her. While they were telling jokes all her friends had been plowed down. Only one remained standing. Pluto. But she was injured. Badly. A long, bloody gash ran down her right thigh. Deep cuts covered her arms and her face, and her wings were broken and bloody. But the warrior refused to give up. She strongly stood her ground, to the amazement of Meilin and the conscious scouts, ignoring all the pain surging throughout her body. Her long hair was singed, and beginning to turn red, her fuku was torn, and her Time Staff was blown into oblivion. 

"Art? Anytime...." Pluto shouted as Meilin launched a final blow. The last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was Chapter ten. Now all that's left is the last chapter, the epilogue, then the Sequel!! What did you think? Is Syaoran gonna live, or will he die? 

Ja 4 now, 

Adj


	11. Chapter 11: Powers United

Chapter 11. Powers....United

My fave store is seven-eleven.... I just hadda mention that...

Ummm, you all know I don't own CCS, or CC, right? CLAMP and Nelvana, do, unfortunately. I do own this story, though, and anybody who steals it, and find out where u live, fly over there, and kick your sorry @$$!! Got it? This is the last chapter....I think, then there's an epilogue, then a sequel, maybe.... I had MAJOR writers block when I wrote this, kay? So, feel free to blame me if it sucks. R+R= PLEASE?? I would also like to thank author Silver RavenWolf, author of books such as To Stir a Magic Cauldron, to Light and Sacred Flame, To Ride A Silver Broomstick, and Teen Witch, from which I got the spells in this story. But, Mrs. RavenWolf, please don't sue me because I mixed the spells and added my own words, okay?? Arigato!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~brief part from last chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All her friends had been plowed down. Only one remained standing. Pluto. But she was injured. Badly. A long, bloody gash ran down her right thigh. Deep cuts covered her arms and her face, and her wings were broken and bloody. But the warrior refused to give up. She strongly stood her ground, to the amazement of Meilin and the conscious scouts, ignoring all the pain surging throughout her body. Her long green hair was singed, and beginning to turn red, her fuku was torn, and her Time Staff was blown into oblivion. 

"Art? Anytime...." Pluto shouted as Meilin launched a final blow. The last.

Artemis' head shot up at this, seeing her friend in danger. A little red rubber ball appeared in her hand.

"From ground to air

From air to ground

I bounce the magick

Round and round.

Power of Strength.

Power of Sight.

Guide this magic light!" The little ball began to glow as Meilin's attack flew towards Setsuna, who stood motionless.

"Dragon's eyes,

and Angel's wings.

Now I touch the fairy ring.

Power of Strength.

Power of Emotions.

Guide this little magic ball." The ball whipped out of Artemis' hands, flying at the speed of light to Meilin.

"Earth and Air,

Fire and Water.

My little ball

goes higher and higher.

Mine is the magick,

Mine is the power.

It is time to know the answer!" Artemis shouted, as the ball hit it's target. Meilin. But the beam headed straight to Pluto, and it went directly through her. Meilin shrieked, and fell to the ground, holding her side in utter pain. A bloody hole was left where the little ball had gone through her side. She suddenly grinned.

"Ha. You just delayed me. But you said so yourself. You do not mess with humans. You will not kill me!" Meilin shrieked with laughter.

"Sakura. Chant this...." Syaoran said, standing up, very, very, slowly. He whispered something to Syaoran.

"Moon, moon, Mother moon

Brightest star, and Witch's broom.

The change has begun,

With harm to none!

Element of Water!" Water flowed from the tips of Sakura's hands.

"Element of Fire!" Scorching flames leapt from her finger tips.

"Element of Air!" Long gusts of Wind escaped from her palms.

"And Element of Earth!" Long branched traveled toward Meilin, combining with the rest of the attacks.

" I melt your cold heart with angel fire

The truth you'll see, and not the mire.

As this ice melts, the truth will appear,

Pushing away my fear.

Angel Fire!

Rise!

Higher and Higher!" Sakura yelled. The Elements grabbed Meilin, burning her, soaking her, blowing her away, and strangling her.

"No! I will not be defeated by a mortal!" Meilin shout.

"Sakura! Get down! She's too strong!" Mars yelled, struggling to stand up.

"No. She must continue!" Syaoran said. He began to say the chant with Sakura, holding on to her for support.

"I set to fire the inner light,

so I may see a second sight!

Away, away, we banish thee!

I push your evil away from me!

May all around me be faithful, but free,

should Spirit want this to be!

Guardian angel, sun and moon above,

bring to me my one true love!

Let the others fade away!

I walk with spirit every day!

So mote it be!" Pink and green lights flared from their hands.

Meilin laughed again, but suddenly stopped, suddenly feeling weak.

"What?! This isn't right!! This can't be happening! I'm immortal!" she shrieked.

"Wrong." Artemis said as she bandaged the Sailors. "Only I decide who gets to become an immortal. And you, sure as hell, are not one of them!" She smirked as Meilin screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ect ect ect! Clow, you lied!!!" With that, Meilin disappeared with a poof! Sakura collapsed, followed quickly by Syaoran. 

"Sakura? Saaaakkkkuuurrraaaa!!!" was the last thing the young sorceress, the most powerful, heard.

**************************************************************************

Well, that was chapter....11? I can't remember. The epilogue is up next, and uh oh, Sakura's dead!! Muh haha! I thank again Mrs. Silver RavenWolf for 'lending' me her spells, and Silverangel, Wussup, Shay, Angela, Ka Hime, S+S, Empress Sarah-sama , Lilian Silverdaydream, nao-chan, and every one else who read my story. But you guys didn't sign a review, so I didn't know who u were....

pouting. Anyway. Epilogue up next.

Ja

Adj ^.^ 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue: A Mistake

I would like to thank Epsilon for cheering me up in my chapter 11 review. I was kinda sad, cause I felt sorry for Meilin, but now I feel better!! Thanx Epsilon!! Do ya all remember that I said Sakura was dead? hehehe!! Nobody complained about that!! 

Well, I've done it. I have finished this story. Hope ya like it, and the sequel will be up soon, you hope.

Ja ne, and wish me a happy b-day!!

Lyrics from the Sailor Moon Soundtrack: Oh Starry Night....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sat in Artemis' house, in the land of the dead, the dim lights casting erie shadows.

"Here. I'd like you to have this. I hope you'll wear it." Artemis said floating into the dark room, a long white bag draped across her hands. Sakura stopped laughing at Setsuna's joke, one of few, and turned to her friend. Artemis pulled the bag off, revealing a beautiful white dress. Precious gems lined the low collar. More jewels lined the bottom, then the traveled up in a sparkling mass to the waist. The diamonds, and garnets, and every other priceless stone every imagined flickered.

"It was to be my wedding dress, when I was supposed to marry Hercules. He left me at the altar. I killed him after that... sent a poisoned centaur.... I'd like you to have it." Artemis said, smiling. Sakura was wide eyed.

"Art...I can't take that. It's worth too much!" Sakura exclaimed, eyeing the delicate silk material.

"Nonsense! Setsuna made it for me, but I'll never use it, and we both agree that you should take it." Artemis pointed to the dress, causing it to float in the air. Sakura glanced at Set, who nodded to her.

"Where on Earth did you get all those gems? Did you rob a temple, or something?" Sakura asked Setsuna suspiciously. Setsuna looked away, trying not to smile. Sakura rolled her eyes, turning back to Artemis. 

"I would be honored, Goddess." Sakura stood up, bowing to her long time friend.

"Good! I thought so! Syaoran will love it!" Artemis exclaimed, spinning around. Sakura and Setsuna laughed at their unprofessional friend, the same friend who over the last 600 billion years was feared by humans and aliens alike. The same woman who hunted down men for sport, killing them like they killed all of her creatures. The same woman who was said to have no emotions, being a careless, insensitive witch.

'No, she's not. She has feelings. Emotions. And she does care.' Sakura thought.

"Damn right!" Artemis exclaimed smartly to Sakura, reading her mind.

"What?! Stop doing that!" Sakura exclaimed, lunging for the Immortal Goddess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura eyed the priceless emerald necklace around her bare neck. She sighed in defeat, again. Artemis had INSISTED that she wore only the best, and that meant items from her personal collection only. Pink diamonds in the shape of cherry blossoms with little emerald leaves decorated her ears. A thin silver tiara rested on her head, a single, yet very large, ruby sakura (the flower) sat on it, long branches of paradox sprouted out.

Sakura glanced at all of the guests in front of her.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine." Artemis comforted her. Sakura gulped and nodded as her flower girl, she had chosen Serena's little girl, made her way down the aisle, Setsuna and Artemis following, trying to giggle. Sakura took a deep breath, moving very slowly down the carpet. 

The guests gasped in utter amazement at the brides priceless wedding dress, one in a million. Sakura winked at Artemis, who grinned wickedly back. Sakura Avalon, 22 years old, was now marring her love. Her Prince Charming. How she wished her family and Madison were here to see this. But she knew that Artemis would let them watch from the Elision Fields.

Sakura joined Syaoran, who was gaping wide mouthed, at the front, delicately taking his hand.

"Close your mouth. You're drooling." Sakura whispered. Syaoran snapped his mouth shut.

"Blah, blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah Blah. Blah blah blah blah blah, blah, blah blah." The priestesses, Raye, began. Sakura smiled, staring deeply into Syaoran's honey eyes.

'Man, he is so cute,' she thought grinning.

"What?" Syaoran whispered, eyeing her strangely. Sakura shook her head. Focusing her attention on what Raye was saying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran stood impationatly at the front of the room, waiting for Sakura. He heard a giggle, and his head snapped up from examining his shoes, finding Rini making her way down the long aisle, Setsuna and Artemis following on her heels as the little girl slowly tossed white rose petals and cherry blossom petals to her left and right. Artemis and Setsuna's outfits matches Rini's identically. They were silver, with delicate garnetts covering the skirt. Tiara's sat on Setsuna and Artemis' heads, the hair pulled neatly around them. Setsuna winked at Syaoran as she stood next to Raye, mumbling something to her. Finally, Sakura appeared in the doorway of the large room, looking...perfect. Syaoran was wide- eyed. Her beautiful dress shone in the bright lights as she made her way down the aisle, smile sweetly. She fingered the emerald necklace around her neck, looking at it with a look of defeat on her pretty face. Syaoran, 23 years old, was now marring his love. His Princess. Sakura stood next to him, firmly taking her hand. Syaoran's mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"Syaoran. Close your mouth! Your drooling!" Sakura giggled slightly. Syaoran's mouth snapped shut. He gulped, blocking out everything Raye was saying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran and Sakura both felt a light smack on the back of their heads.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Raye asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Umm... Is that a trick question?" Sakura asked.

"What?! No!" Raye said angrily, hearing a few muffled giggles from a group of eight girls in the first row.

"Oh! Then the answers 'nope'." Syaoran said smartly.

"Jeez! You two are lucky your not paying me by the hour!" Raye huffed.

"We're not even paying you." Sakura said, staring into Syaoran's eyes again. Raye held up a finger to make a point, then stopped, sighing.

"Do you, Sakura Avalon, take Syaoran Li to be you loftily wedded husband? Through sickness, and in health, for richer, or poorer, for better, or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" Raye asked, a little annoyed.

"I do." Sakura said happily.

"Do you, Syaoran Li , take Sakura Avalon to be you loftily wedded wife? Through sickness, and in health, for richer, or poorer, for better, or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" Raye repeated.

"I...can't...." Syaoran said.

The end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't you just hate me??? I'm soooo evil!! Now you have to wait for the sequel!! Muh haha!! Do you know what's gross? Green tea and popcorn. It just doesn't taste right together... Safeway brand buttered popcorn, and Tetley's green tea. Yummy.... This, by the way, is my dinner tonight. And I am eating my dinner at 10:42 pm. Weird, ne? My annoying, selfish, annoying stuck up, annoying little brother and my 2 cousins are in my living room watching Chicken Run as I type this. Man, they have no lives! And I thought I was pathetic!! I mean, CHICKEN RUN!!! ewwww!! Besides me being a Wiccan, I'm also a vegetarian, hinting towards my dinner..... Oh well. R U all pissed at me? Yes? Well then, NO SEQUEL!! hehehe!

Ja, 

Adj, the most evil person on this planet...next to Adolf Hitler, Charles Manson, and Bill Clinton.

^.^


End file.
